Murder at Malfoy Manor
by Annevader
Summary: There's been a murder at Malfoy Manor and Rose is sent to investigate. With the list of suspects growing by the hour, will she be able to solve the mystery before the killer strikes again? RxS/Murder Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so good news: My exams are over, which means, NEW STORY! This is really different from anything I've attempted before so I'm very apprehensive about the response this story will get.**

**A few things before we get started:**

**-This is a proper whodunnit mystery. This means that I will be dropping hints like an easter bunny drops eggs (presumably) throughout. So y'all can go around guessing who the killer is.**

**-Chapter one is short, I know, but they get longer.**

**-This is a short fic. Ten chapters only!**

**And that's about it. **

**GO TO IT.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

He shuffled the papers, placing them carefully in the drawer and pushing it shut. It had been a long day and he was eager to finish up and retire to bed.

A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he called, voice gruff due to the lateness of the hour and one too many glasses of whisky.

The door swung open, creaking slightly. He frowned. He'd have to get that fixed.

"Oh," he scowled at his visitor. "It's you. What are you doing up? It's late."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I really don't care. Go back to your room. You can talk to me in the morning."

He turned away, aimlessly rearranging documents and paperweights, waiting for the late night visitor to leave. He had a massive headache coming on and could do without any further confrontations.

"You don't understand."

He sighed impatiently and looked up. "What-"

The letter opener in his hand clattered to the floor as he took in the full picture. "What are you doing?"

There was no verbal reply.

"Wait- stop that. You don't want to do this."

He raised his hands, affecting a placating attitude. He hadn't been expecting _this_.

His wand was on the table to his right. All he had to do was reach for it.

There was no time for a distraction. He dove for the wand.

He didn't make it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rose cursed her luck for the millionth time as she glared at the wrought-iron gate in front of her. Of all the jobs she had to be stuck with, it was this one. She'd been making perfectly good progress on her previous assignment but of course, that _had _to be cut short and replaced with an 'emergency'.

She patted her bag one last time, to confirm that everything she needed was in there and then stretched out her hand uncertainly, laying it on the crest worked into the gate. She jumped, startled, as the metal disintegrated in front of her, forming an entryway large enough for a half-giant. No sooner had she passed through it than the iron melded back into solid bars, effectively trapping her inside.

Well, not _trapping_- that was ridiculous. She could leave any time she wanted. In fact, she could leave this very instant if she wanted- which she didn't because then she wouldn't get paid and would probably be bumped down from Homicide to Street Patrol.

She mentally shuddered at the thought and tried to clear her head. She needed to focus. The sooner she finished this case, the better. Then she could leave. Forever, preferably. Squaring her shoulders and taking in a bracing breath, she began the long journey down the cobbled path.

In the distance, she could clearly make out the silhouette of Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXX

Rose raised her hand to knock but the door swung open before her fingers could grasp the brass knocker. She noted distastefully that it had been shaped carefully into a snake winding around a half-loop.

Her attention was diverted by the fact that no one stood in the doorway. Hesitantly, she took a step forward, only to jump out of her skin when a small voice squeaked, "Miss will stay back, please!"

Rose clutched her hammering chest and took a hasty step backwards. She'd forgotten that the Malfoys would still have house elves. While the rest of the wizarding world had accepted and adapted to the Elf Liberation Movement, the old pureblood families hung on tenaciously to their 'servants'.

The elf spoke again, her tone slightly disapproving. "Why is Miss here?"

Rose smiled at the elf, bending slightly to speak to her. "What's your name?"

"That is none of Miss' business," The elf responded coldly, glaring at Rose.

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she straightened up, abandoning the casual approach. "I'm Rose Weasley. The ministry sent an owl notifying the Malfoys of my impending visit."

"Hokey has seen no such letter. Miss is not welcome here. Miss must leave now!" The elf made to close the door but two hands grabbed the frame before she could shut it all the way. One, of course, was Rose's who had immediately raised her hand to stop the door from closing. The other was a man's. He pulled the door inwards just as Rose pushed it and it slammed against the wall with a deafening bang.

Cheeks flushed, Rose looked up at the person who'd helped her and blinked in surprise.

He held out his hand to her and she took it uncertainly, remembering halfway through that she was a professional and had every right to be here. She tightened her grip and he looked at her amusedly, guessing her thoughts.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself. "You may remember me. We went to Hogwarts together. This way please."

Pulling herself together, Rose followed the blond man into his house, walking carefully over the threshold.

Scorpius led the way, apologizing about the elf and Rose found herself focusing on the back of his head rather than on the unpleasant task ahead of her.

Hokey trailed after them, shutting the door with a vehement snap.

As she tucked her wand back into her pocket, Rose noted with a growing sense of unease that the elf's eyes glittered with hatred as they lingered on her.

* * *

**FINITO. (Chapter one, i.e. Duh.)**

**I'm a little rusty as I haven't written for six months. Oh, well.**

**Leave a comment please, to let me know if you're interested. I don't think anyone's attempted this in fanon yet?**

**But really, Review y'allzer. I'm a nervous wreck about this. It ain't healthy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI. No, really. Whatup. I'm back, yo. **

**In case y'all hadn't heard, Annevader's back on ffnet. Which is cause for celebration. (I think)**

**I was all ZOMG YAY every time I got a review from you awesome peeps: Missdagane, Kittyhawk58, whathappenedtotruelove, xiLynnx, Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-****Horan and lilbuddie715. **

**And thanks as always to those who alerted: alexypalexy, Lizzy0308, hpgleek Isli, whathappenedtotruelove, xiLynnx, Roselly Mary Routh and lilbuddie715. I'd love to hear from you all, so be sure to comment and collect a free cookie on your way out. **

**Also, super-excited greeting to old friends: HEY THERE. YOU TOTALLY REMEMBER ME RIGHT? HEHEHE. Ahem. Welcome Back. **

**Onwards!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rose looked at the people congregated around the dining table. They looked like chastised children who'd been caught dipping their hands in the cookie jar. It was slightly absurd actually, considering most of them were in their forties.

She cleared her throat experimentally and all eyes snapped to her, some hostile, some indifferent and a few- very few- scared.

"You all know why I'm here," she began. "I'd like you all to state your names please and your relation to the deceased. Is anyone not present?"

"You mean, besides the obvious?" drawled someone sarcastically. Rose turned towards the person who'd spoken. He was reclining in his chair, looking completely at ease.

"And you are?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to look intimidating.

"Nicholas Kavanagh," he smirked at her. "Family friend."

She gave him the stink eye and flipped open her diary, making a note.

_Name: Nicholas Cavanugh(?) (Check spelling!); family friend_

"Right," she pressed the notebook flat onto the table and set her quill to it, so it stood, quivering, with its tip against the paper. "Why don't we go in a circle. You first," she pointed at Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Son," He looked at her impassively as the quill slid across the page, noting down his name.

_Name: Scorpius (Hyperion) Malfoy; son_

The woman beside him spoke next, voice incredibly cold. "Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. Wife."

Rose mentally noted that Astoria studiously refused to meet her eye, looking instead, at the tapestry hanging on the wall across from her.

"Blaise Zabini. Best friend," The olive skinned man smiled at her charmingly as the quill noted his name. Rose was beginning to wonder if everyone present at the crime scene was emotionally retarded. It hadn't been six hours since they'd witnessed(presumably) a murder(again, presumably) and they were all either smiling- well, smirking- or sitting there with blank faces.

"Pansy Parkinson. Friend." That was he pug-faced woman next to Blaise. Rose was almost relieved to hear a humane quiver in her voice.

The last individual present at the table went next, Nicholas Kavanagh staying silent as he'd already finished his own introduction. "Theodore Nott, Best Friend."

Rose noted that the two men, Blaise and Theodore scowled at each other, almost imperceptibly, as the latter stated his relationship to the victim.

She made a note of their possible rivalry in her notebook, relieving the quill of its autonomous duties.

"Well," she interrupted the deafening silence that had fallen around the table. "As I was saying, before I was interrupted," she glanced at Nicholas and he inclined his head in mock apology. "Is there anyone not present?"

Nicholas Kavanagh, unsurprisingly, answered first. "There are the servants of course. House elves and a butler. Couple of maids."

Butler? Maids? Rose nearly shook her head in bafflement but caught herself at the last moment. Where on earth had the Malfoys managed to get a butler? Just as long as it wasn't a confunded Muggle or slave labour…

"Anyone else?" she prompted.

To her extreme frustration, nobody responded. Not even the Nicholas bloke. She looked towards Scorpius, the only other person she knew, even vaguely, in the house. "Mr. Malfoy?"

A couple of people around the table flinched at her words and Rose bit her lip, cursing her lack of tact.

Scorpius looked up at her and, much to her relief, answered straightforwardly. "Narcissa Malfoy is in her quarters. She's the mother."

Rose had no idea how to proceed. She'd heard all about Narcissa Malfoy's part in the war from various sources. (Including Harry Potter himself, of course.) She'd defied Voldemort for her son- her son, Draco, who was now dead. As per protocol, _everyone_ present at the manor should be assembled here, but…an exception, perhaps?

"Right, okay," Rose made up her mind, scribbling Narcissa's name in the notebook. "I'll speak to her during the private interviews. Anyone else I should know about?"

"Yes."

Rose jumped as Astoria Malfoy spoke unexpectedly. She was even looking at Rose now. Well, not at Rose, more like at something behind her….

Rose turned around even as Astoria spoke again.

"Him. Percy Weasley."

Rose's quill clattered out of her grip as she saw her uncle standing in the doorway, staring at her with a guilty expression painted over his face.

XXXXXXXXX

Rose massaged her temples and stared down at her notes. Why were there so many people at the manor? And why were they all so damn shady?

She was just glad she didn't have to see the body. That was the Healers' job and they'd already removed the corpse. They'd be sending her the results of the autopsy as soon as possible. At least she hoped they would be.

She'd met the staff and the elves but she still had to question everyone individually. There was also the question of the portraits. Heck, with the number of witnesses present, she was surprised someone had even been able to commit a murder. And then, of course, there was her Uncle. Uncle Percy.

_What _on earth was he doing at Malfoy Manor? The proverbial pixie in a den of snakes. Though, technically, Percy Weasley was more of a garden gnome than a pixie. A really, really boring garden gnome.

The door clicked open and her first would-be suspect walked in.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Please, sit."

Astoria Malfoy regarded her coolly and glided forward to sit in the plush chair opposite the mahogany desk. Rose had taken over an empty study on the ground floor and was using it to conduct the individual interviews. Draco Malfoy's study on the floor above, where he'd been murdered was, of course, out of bounds.

Astoria arranged herself artfully on the chair and waited for Rose to proceed.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please. Call me Astoria."

Astoria flashed her teeth at Rose but the smile left her feeling cold. There was something incredibly creepy about the recently widowed woman.

"Right. Astoria. I understand there was a party last night?"

"That's right," Astoria assented. "It was a…private gathering."

"I see. And your husband was present at the time the last guest departed?"

"Yes. Well, of course, you know that some of the guests stayed for the night."

"Could you name these guests please?"

Astoria raised an eyebrow and Rose gestured at the Quick Quotes Quill that was noting down the conversation. "For the record," she clarified.

"Of course. There was Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Nicholas Kavanagh and Percy Weasley."

Rose could have imagined it, but she thought that, for a second, Astoria had sneered at her as she said the last name.

"Thank you. And when did you last see your husband?"

"This morning when the Healers carried his mutilated body past me," Astoria replied acidly.

Rose looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you saw your husband _alive_?"

Astoria sniffed disdainfully. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Last night, around ten p.m. He'd gone upstairs to change out of his formal robes."

"And can anyone else corroborate that?" Rose scratched a few inky lines on the sheet she had in front of her.

"I wouldn't know."

"That's alright. Did you hear any signs of a struggle? Or see anybody suspicious near or in the manor?"

This time Rose knew for certain when Astoria sneered yet again and then covered it up with a soft cough.

"No, I did not. Are we done, _detective_? I have to make preparations for the funeral."

Rose glanced up at her sharply. "You do know that there isn't going to be a funeral until we release the body? That could take a while."

Astoria smiled at her. "It's best to prepared."

Rose looked pensively at the woman across from her. Her appearance was impeccable. Evidently, she'd woken up this morning and found the time and energy to put on her makeup and coordinate her robes and shoes.

"Last question. Mrs. Malfoy, what did you think of your husband?"

Astoria's smile faltered. "Pardon?"

Rose almost smiled. "What did you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't see how that pertains to your investigation, Detective." She replied stiffly.

"Actually," Rose leaned forward, clasping her hands the way she'd seen her mum do when she sought to intimidate. "As of now, every individual in this manor is a suspect. I need to know what your relations with the victim were or I cannot rule you out."

Astoria Malfoy glared balefully at her. "We were very close," she said through clenched teeth.

"I see," Rose smiled at her. "That will be all. You may go, Astoria."

For a few seconds, the older woman didn't move. Rose glanced up at her twice more and then cleared her throat, looking pointedly towards the door.

Astoria stood, pushing her chair back with a screech, glared one last time at Rose and then swept out of the room.

* * *

**Longer than the last, but don't worry they'll get longer still.**

**Unless you don't want them to be. Long, I mean. In which case, I will be worried.**

**Okay, I am going to include this poll after every chapter and we'll see who gets it right.**

**Question: Who is the killer in the manor?**

**1) Scorpius Malfoy **

**2) Astoria Malfoy**

**3) Nicholas Kavanagh **

**4) Blaise Zabini**

**5) Pansy Parkinson**

**6) Hokey the house elf**

**7) Theodore Nott**

**8) Percy Weasley**

**9) Narcissa Malfoy **

**10) Rose Weasley**

**11) Nobody. Draco Malfoy killed himself.**

**12) Other**

**See you all next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, butts. I mean, readers. Whatup. Okay, first things first: Fantastic response last chapter! Thanks to all of you who took a few minutes to review, y'all are awesome: lilbuddie715, slytheringirl123, Gabrielav, Carolle Royale, Lizzy0308, SaruDM, Marianna Stanton and Missdagane. :D**

**And thank you to the alerters/favouriters: slytheringirl123, Gabrielav, Carolle Royale and BatmanPrincess43.**

**You can expect updates every alternate day. If I don't update for over a week, then I am probably dead/fleeing from the Fashion Police.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I didn't do it! I SWEAR I didn't do it!"

"Alright, I believe you. Calm down," Rose was using her most placating tone but the woman in front of her was a quivering mess.

She sobbed into a delicate lace handkerchief, mascara running down her cheeks. "He was so young! SO YOUNG!"

"It'll be alright, Ms. Parkinson. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Pansy sniffed and looked up. "Wouldn't mind one," she mumbled.

"I'll –er, just ask someone to fetch one, shall I? One moment," Rose stood and walked to the door, looking left and right into the corridor. Instantly, an elf apparated right in front of Rose, startling her.

"How can I be helping Miss?" The elf bowed low, its nose sweeping the floor.

"Oh! Don't do that!" Rose waved frantically at it. She'd met this elf when she'd been introduced to the staff. "You don't need to bow to me, Lorky. And please, call me Rose. Could you get a cup of tea for Ms. Parkinson, please?"

"Yes, Miss Rose! Right away!" The elf snapped its fingers and disappeared, but not before executing one last bow.

Rose made her way back into the room but paused with her hand on the doorknob. Pansy Parkinson was leaning across the desk, carefully reading Rose's investigation notes. Rose turned around to face the door and shut it with a loud snap. She heard Pansy moving quickly back into her seat but pretended she hadn't noticed anything.

Taking her seat, she carefully placed the diary out of Pansy's reach.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, why don't you tell me about yourself Ms. Parkinson? Actually, can I call you Pansy?"

Pansy's cheeks were flushed guiltily and she hesitated in meeting Rose's eyes. "Okay, but…what about myself?"

"Anything. Are you married?"

"No," Pansy twisted the handkerchief. "I used to be, but I got divorced. Thrice."

Rose carefully masked her shock. Thrice? Really?

"Okay, and how did you know Draco?"

"He was in my year, in school. We were really good friends."

Rose looked up at her. "I heard you used to see each other back in school. Is that true?"

Pansy stared at her cautiously. "Ye-es…but that was ages ago. How is this relevant?"

Rose shrugged, twirling the quill between her fingers. "Did you and Draco ever get together after school? As more than friends, that is."

"I-what-no! What are you suggesting! He got married three years after school ended. I only ever met him as a friend." Pansy's bottom lip quivered as she spoke but Rose noticed that her eyes were hard.

Two seconds later, Lorky apparated in with a tea tray and Rose fell silent as he bustled about, pouring cups of tea. She waited for him to leave before speaking again.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Pansy. Unless, of course, there's something you'd care to tell me?"

Her words were greeted with a blank silence. Pansy's china cup rattled slightly as she stared uncomprehendingly at Rose.

"Right. I'll take that as a no. Alright, Ms. Parkinson, did you notice anything unusual the night of the murder?" Rose reverted to the standard script with a sense of disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose carefully edged around the blood stains, drawing blue lines around each splatter with her wand. She'd inspected the similarly chalked off area in the middle of the room where the body had been but hadn't discovered anything very interesting aside from the victim's wand on a nearby table.

She heard the study door swing open behind her. "Don't move," she ordered, turning around. "Avoid walking into the blue areas please or you'll receive a rather nasty shock."

Scorpius walked into the room cautiously, keeping an eye on the ground. "Need any help?"

"No, thank you," Rose responded. "That would be against protocol."

"Are you always this uptight?"

Rose ignored him and turned back to the crime scene, digging into her bag and pulling out a camera. All she had to do now was take pictures of the roped off areas and dust for fingerprints- a futile task at best, considering most murders were performed by wand, not hand and most wizards and witches wore gloves. She'd investigated three homicide cases before this and she'd never found any fingerprints. (Murder was not very common in the wizarding world. The previous year, there had been only 7 homicides involving magical folk in the United Kingdom.)

She finished taking the last picture and turned to the door. She jumped when she saw Scorpius still standing there, hands tucked into his pockets and expression uneasy.

"Why are you still here?" Rose asked, tone hostile though she hadn't intended it to be.

"Just being a good host."

"You don't even live here!"

He waved a hand at her. "Details. It's still my house, isn't it?"

Rose rolled her eyes and put the camera away. Well, as long as he was here…

"I could use your help actually," she said, moving to the back of the room where the main desk was. Scorpius followed, looking slightly nauseous as he navigated his way through the blood-stained room. "I was looking for clues around here earlier- you know, anything odd, something that could be a reason for his murder- and I didn't find anything. But there was this one drawer…" she moved to stand behind the study table and tugged at the handle of the top drawer. It stayed shut. "It's locked. I don't suppose you'd have a key?"

Scorpius moved to stand behind her, peering down at the drawer. "No," he said eventually. "I don't have a key. It's warded to open only for him. There's no way we can unlock this."

Rose hesitated. "Are you sure? It could be important."

"I'm sure."

"And you wouldn't happen to know what he kept in it?" she prompted.

Scorpius looked her dead in the eye. "No," he said firmly. "I wouldn't. Anything else?"

"I-well-no," Rose stammered, taken aback by the intensity of his vehement response. "Not really. Except…"

Scorpius exhaled. "Except?"

"Did you see the body?" Rose asked tentatively. "Could you describe it? I mean, only if you can. You don't have to of course. It would just help is all."

He looked at her appraisingly. "Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Well, no. Because I haven't received the autopsy results from the Healers and nobody here seemed very forthcoming with the information when I asked them." Rose mentally smacked herself. Why was she babbling? Her job was to ask questions and get answers. Simple.

The blond sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired. "He was stabbed," he said abruptly. "I'm fairly sure. Didn't look like a curse. I couldn't see much else as I arrived after the Healers did. They were already in the process of moving him."

Rose nodded, jotting down his description. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door and both of them turned to see the caller. Rose recognized the woman as the maid Nicholas had been talking about- Mary Williams. She looked up at them timidly.

"Would you like some tea, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?"

Rose smiled at her. "No, thank you, I'm fine. Scorpius?" She looked up at him.

"Not for me, thanks. Listen, Mary, tell everyone to keep out of this room. We don't want anyone tampering with any evidence."

"Yes, sir. Right away," Mary nodded thrice, very quickly, executed a half-curtsy and then scurried away.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Scorpius. "What's with the curtsey?"

He grimaced. "I have no idea. She keeps doing that. I've told her to cut it out but she says she forgets things in her old age."

"She's not that old," Rose muttered, checking her diary for the entry on Mary Williams.

_Name: Mary Williams; maid_

_Age: 45 yrs_

_Notes: Employed by DM three weeks before death (recent employee). Nervous during interview. Carstair(butler) says MW stole small items from manor….._

Rose snapped the diary shut and turned to the man standing beside her. "So, Mr. Malfoy. How about that guided tour of the manor you promised me?"

XXXXXXXX

_**Investigation Journal**_

_**Property of **__**Rose Weasley**_

_**(Issued by Wizpol Investigative Dept.)**_

_Transcript of Interview between Rose Weasley(RW) and Scorpius Malfoy(SM)_

_(rustling)_

_RW: -can start. Mr. Malfoy, please state your name and age. _

_SM: Scorpius Malfoy, twenty five._

_RW: Full name, please. _

_SM: …Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

_RW: …..(incoherent)_

_SM: Did you say something?_

_RW: No. _

_SM: …._

_RW: Yeah. So. As I was saying, let's start. Mr. Malfoy where were you last night?_

_SM: I was at home._

_RW: Home as in….?_

_SM: London. I have an apartment in London. I got here in the morning after Mother sent me an owl._

_RW: An apartment? In muggle London?_

_SM: Yes. Why?_

_RW: What did your father think of you living among muggles?_

_SM: He wasn't very happy about it._

_RW: What do you mean?_

_SM: We had a bit of a quarrel over it._

_RW: ….Mr. Malfoy, please elaborate._

_SM: It was years ago, it doesn't matter. It was just a normal row. He got over it eventually. _

_RW: So relations between you weren't strained?_

_SM: No._

_RW: …_

_RW: There was a party at the manor last night. Were you in attendance?_

_SM: Only for a few hours. Father asked me to pick up some files. I stayed for a few hours, left at ten. _

_RW: At ten? _

_SM: Yes._

_RW: And then you went home for the night?_

_SM: To London, yes._

_RW: Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to harm your father? Was he involved in anything dangerous?_

_SM: ….(mutter)….what do you think?_

_RW: Please refrain from answering my question with a question. _

_SM: I don't know for sure if he was, but I'm willing to bet he was involved in something or the other._

_RW: Scorpius, was your father involved in anything illegal or not? Telling me the truth is not going to get your family in trouble. _

_SM: Nothing illegal, I can promise you that._

_RW: So you _do _know what he was involved in!_

_SM: I didn't say that._

_RW: Right._

_SM: …_

_RW: What about my other question? Do you know of anyone who may have had reason to want him dead?_

_SM: Maybe. _

_RW: Maybe?_

_SM: Look, I can't talk about it. I don't want to go around pointing fingers without evidence._

_RW: Anything you say here will remain confidential._

_SM: …._

_RW: Fine. I can't force you to talk. _

_SM: …_

_RW: (sigh) where in this manor would a stranger be able to hide? _

_SM: Lots of places, probably. _

_RW: And they could stay there without, say, being discovered by any of the residents or domestic staff?_

_SM: I suppose so._

_RW: So, hypothetically speaking, if your father was murdered by an outside party, then the killer could have easily snuck in and waited for the opportune moment to strike? Like, for example, when there are lots of potential suspects? _

_SM: Maybe._

_RW: (exasperated) Mr. Malfoy, _please _cooper-_

_SM: I could show you._

_RW: -what?_

_SM: I could give you a tour of the house. Then you can see for yourself. _

_RW: …..well, thank you. I would appreciate that. _

_SM: You're welcome._

_RW: So, on to my next question…._

_SM: (sigh)_

…_.._

* * *

**A/N: The investigation notebook figures quite prominently throughout the story. **

**As per the new tradition (which is like, one chapter old, but whatever), **

**Question: Who is the killer in the manor?**

**1) Scorpius Malfoy**

**2) Astoria Malfoy**

**3) Nicholas Kavanagh**

**4) Blaise Zabini**

**5) Pansy Parkinson**

**6) Hokey the house elf**

**7) Theodore Nott**

**8) Percy Weasley**

**9) Narcissa Malfoy**

**10) Rose Weasley**

**11) Nobody. Draco Malfoy killed himself.**

**12) Other**

**Last thing that needs saying: If any of you are looking for a Beta or know someone who is, contact me. I'll be happy to edit pretty much anything as I have way too much spare time on my hands right now. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo ullo, onions! Slow response last chappie, but a response nevertheless. Always glad to hear from you all!**

**A big, huge thank you to those who revved: Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, lilbuddie715, SaruDM, Marianna Stanton and aalizwell. You guys are brilliant and I would probably become depressed because of this story if it weren't for your support :)**

**And, of course, thank you to those who alerted/favourited: Bookwormlovesharrypotter, Punzie the Platypus, GoldOwl89 and aalizwell. Review? :D**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to lilbuddie715 who has been really sick this week. Get well soon, lilbuddie!**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"_What _on earth are you doing here?"

Percy held up his hands defensively. "Calm down, Rose."

"Why are you at the Malfoy residence? You told me practically nothing in the recorded interview," Rose crossed her arms and stared down her least favourite uncle. "I need to know. It could be important. Heck, I'm willing to bet it _is _important."

Percy sighed and adjusted his horn-rim glasses. "I can't tell you. I'm here on ministry business," he paused then added somewhat pompously, "and it's _highly _classified."

Rose scoffed. "I'm having a hard time believing that, if you'll excuse me."

Percy scowled at her. "Impertinent. Just like your father. I'll have you know, I'm _undercover. _I'm posing as a ministry official." He puffed out his chest and waited for Rose to make impressed noises.

Rose, however, regarded him disbelievingly. "You _are _a ministry official," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm posing as a _corrupt _ministry official. There's a difference."

Rose nearly scoffed at that as well, but managed to restrain herself. No point in antagonizing Percy Weasley. He was unbearable even when in a good mood. Instead, she pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, hoping that the headache building behind her eyes would go away. "Explain."

Percy looked around shiftily. Having satisfied himself that the Malfoy library was empty aside from the two of them, he leaned in and spoke. "I'm here on assignment –can't tell you the details. I was supposed to meet Draco Malfoy last night about something important, but when I got here, he called it off, saying something had come up and he couldn't help me after all. I was irked, as you may well imagine and quite insulted as well- with good reason, I think you'd agree."

Percy broke off and looked around again, moving his head in an exaggerated arc. Rose found herself nodding, urging him to continue. "So what did you do?"

"I refused to leave, of course," Percy said, in tones that implied that this should have been obvious. "He made me quite suspicious. I wondered, you know, if he hadn't decided to join the 'dark side' after all. I decided to stay for the night, in order to keep an eye on Malfoy and he told me to 'suit myself'."

Finally they were getting somewhere. Rose looked at Percy with renewed interest. "So? What did you find out?"

At her question, Percy's cheeks flamed a vivid red. He drew himself up to his full height and said in a dignified voice, "Nothing. I –aah- I fell asleep."

Rose stared at him blankly. "You….fell asleep?" she echoed.

"Yes. I did," he responded primly. "I think it was something in the liquor."

Rose was fairly sure nothing had been in the liquor. It sounded more like Percy had gotten drunk and passed out. She shook her head, knowing she should have expected something like this. "What did you mean earlier, about being undercover?"

Percy's complexion returned to its normal colour and he looked smug again. "Well, everyone at the manor was -and still is- under the impression that I was here to collect a bribe on behalf of the ministry. Mr. Clayworth, head of the Department of Domestic Liaisons himself said I was perfect for the job," He paused as he said this and seemed to consider his words for a moment. "I'm not quite sure what he meant by that. But I'm sure it was a compliment, wouldn't you agree?"

Rose merely continued to stare disbelievingly at her uncle.

XXXXXXXX

Rose checked the corridor thoroughly before slipping into the room. She'd made sure it was empty. She'd be in trouble if she was caught here. Technically, this wasn't part of her investigation. And if the room's occupant discovered her here….well, she'd lose her advantage. Not to mention, she'd raise a lot of questions and eyebrows.

Just to be on the safe side, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself. The cool sensation of something trickling down her back made her shiver.

She started her search methodically. First she checked the side tables. They were empty. Pressing around at their base, she found false bottoms. The secret compartments contained a few mouldy letters, a candle stub and an antique ring. She left the objects where she'd found them.

There was nothing under the mattress and nothing on the floor beneath the bed. The bathroom was empty aside from a few styling products, a bottle of shampoo and a used toothbrush. There were a few clothes hanging in the cupboard, among them rumpled pajamas. Nothing under the rugs and nothing on the floor. Except…Rose found what she was looking for on the windowsill. A fine sprinkling of white powder, barely noticeable. She swept the flakes into a transparent bag, sealed it and then left the room, remembering to shut the door securely behind her.

XXXXXXXX

Rose made sure she was visible again before descending the stairs into the sitting room. Right away, she knew something was wrong. It didn't really take a genius to figure it out, not when all seven suspects were gathered around the mahogany table, looking solemn. They stood as she entered and before she even had the chance to ask what was wrong, a disarming spell hit her and her wand flew straight into the grasp of Blaise Zabini.

She looked around at the group, meeting their hostile gazes individually. Rose tried to quell the rising panic building up. Had they seen her just now…?

Realizing that they were waiting for her to speak, Rose found her voice. "What's wrong?" she asked, keeping her tone casual.

Astoria Malfoy grasped her flowing robes gingerly and stepped aside, revealing a shrunken figure….Hokey.

The elf's eyes were glistening with vehemence and triumph. In the corner of the room, Lorky was wringing his hands, looking terrified.

Hokey raised a knobbly finger and pointed at Rose. "Miss killed master! Hokey is knowing the truth!" she declared without preamble.

Rose forced a laugh, looking around disbelievingly at the angry faces. "That's ridiculous! Why would I –this is stupid. It's not even possible for me to-"

"Save it," Theodore Nott snarled. "We know you did it. How else would you explain your presence at the manor last night, _Detective_?"

Rose froze, mouth half-open to defend herself. "I –how did you-"

Hokey spoke again, barely restraining a cackle. "Hokey is seeing Miss at manor last night. Miss was in the garden during the party. She is thinking she is so clever, so quiet. But Hokey is catching her! And then, Master is dying that night!" Hokey wrung her hands, a look of anguish crossing her face. "And I is thinking, it musts be that girl! It musts be! And then she is _showing up at manor next morning! _Hokey has never before been so saddened, so shocked! Miss must be punished for what she is doing to Master!" The elf broke off for breath, breathing heavily.

Astoria's glare, like Hokey's, was mixed with a look of triumph and Rose realized why Astoria had seemed to be mocking her during her interview. She'd known all along. Hokey would have reported to her of course.

"Well, Ms. Weasley," Astoria said coldly. "I'd say the tables have turned, wouldn't you? _Where were you on the night of the murder?"_ she mocked.

Rose swallowed heavily. "Fine," she admitted. "I was here. But-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Everyone except Scorpius and Percy drew their wands, all aimed at her.

She raised her hands slowly, trying to pacify them. "Let's be reasonable. I'm unarmed. I'm a wizpol officer. You don't want to hurt me."

"Actually," Pansy interjected. "I'd love to hurt you. You killed Draco!"

"I didn't! I admit that I was here last night but it was nothing to do with Mr. Malfoy!" Rose turned to Percy and Scorpius. "You believe me, right?"

Percy looked away uneasily and Scorpius stared back at her, frowning slightly. "I don't know what Ms. Weasley was doing here last night," he began slowly. "But I don't think we should jump to any hasty conclusions. It doesn't make sense for an Officer to commit the crime she's investigating. I think we should talk-"

"Screw that!" interjected Blaise. "I say we incapacitate her first and then ask questions. _Stupe-"_

"STOP!"

Everyone froze and turned as one to face the elf cowering in the corner.

"Lorky," Astoria stated frostily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lorky took a hesitant step forwards, still wringing his hands. "I- I is knowing who is truly killing Master. I is seeing it. And I is knowing it is not Miss!"

Hokey flared up, baring her teeth at Lorky. "You is lying! You is liking Miss and protecting her! You is besmirching good name of Malfoys! Disgrace! Abomination!"

"Hokey," Scorpius interrupted the enraged elf sternly. "Quiet. I believe Lorky. Mother?"

He turned to face Astoria who looked like she'd just had a valuable prize snatched out from under her nose. "Very well," she said stiffly. "We don't want to unjustly accuse an officer of the law. Lorky, tell the Detective what you saw."

Everyone turned to face the elf expectantly and he shrunk into the corner, looking horrified.

Rose spoke up again, coming to the elf's aid. "Wait. He can't tell me out here. I'll have to talk to him in private."

Her declaration was met with suspicious looks but nobody dared stop her as she stepped into the adjoining room with Lorky.

The elf's knees were nearly knocking together as he followed her in.

Rose crouched down to his level. "Thank you Lorky," she breathed gratefully. "You really saved me in there."

The elf twisted his tea towel abashedly. "Lorky is only telling the truth."

"So…" Rose scrutinized the tiny witness. "Who was it?"

"I – it was-" Lorky clapped his hands over his mouth and abruptly ran for the wall. Rose grabbed him by the collar as he bounced off it.

"Lorky, stop! Stop that!" The elf struggled in her grasp trying to bang his head against the floor.

"Lorky cannot say! Lorky cannot say! Hokey is right! Lorky is besmirching good name of family!"

The elf went limp in her grasp as Rose held him above the floor. She set him down gently, ready to grab him if he decided to run into the fireplace or beat himself up with the poker.

"Lorky," she said urgently. "Who killed Mr. Malfoy? Help me bring justice to your master, Lorky."

Lorky looked tormented, tugging at his ears. "Lorky cannot say! Lorky cannot betray family!"

"So, it was one of the family?" Rose prompted slowly.

The elf looked horrified and ran towards the wall again. Rose grabbed him before he could make contact this time.

"LORKY CANNOT SAY!"

"Lorky!" Rose shook him warningly. "I'm going to let go of you. Promise not to hurt yourself."

"I- Lorky promises," the elf said miserably.

Rose released him and repeated her question. "So was it one of the family?"

The elf hesitated. "Yes and no," he answered ambiguously.

Rose frowned. "What do you mean, yes and-"

She broke off abruptly as a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

"Shit!" Rose reached for her wand before realizing she didn't have it. "Lorky, stay here! I'll be right back!"

She wrenched the door open and followed the sound of the voice. A few wrong turns later, she found what she was looking for.

Narcissa Malfoy was kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down her face, staring at the corpse of her son, bloody and battered. Moments later, the others burst into the room and skidded to a halt, taking in the scene.

Narcissa leaned over the body, clutching the blood-stained shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

Scorpius entered last, shouldering his way through the throng.

He saw the corpse and staggered backwards, swearing. He stared at it for a moment.

Rose saw him visibly pull himself together as he raised his wand. "Riddikulus!"

The body morphed into a black blob and then vanished with a pop, leaving behind a stunned silence, save for Narcissa's sobs.

Astoria and Scorpius hurried forward, helping up the older woman and leading her out of the room.

As Rose watched them leave, she recalled Lorky's words and wondered if one of them was really the killer.

XXXXXXX

Rose walked back to where she'd left the elf, barely registering her surroundings.

What had just happened was unbelievable. A boggart, of course, but….it had looked so _real. _Narcissa Malfoy had certainly seemed to think so anyway.

She turned the doorknob, addressing the elf. "Sorry about that Lorky, it was-"

She paused. She took in the scene that was before her. And then she screamed.

* * *

**Is that a cliffie? Not really, right? Ehh, maybe. Anyway.**

**The usual poll: Any thoughts on who the killer is? I always love hearing you guys thinking out loud! **

**And Anonymous Review Reply for Marianna Stanton: Hey! Of course I would thank you, I just wish I could reply to your reviews as well. I'll just do it here itself as I can't PM you. Aah, you totally made my day with your amazing review last chapter! And I can't wait to hear why you're suspicious of Scorp. Thank you so much, it's always great to be praised ;)**

**Alrighty, next chapter on Tuesday. See you all then. Oh, and,**

**REVIEWWW. Hehe, no but seriously. Review if you want to. I'll just sit here and obsessively check my mail every few minutes. -checks mail- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, mes choux petits. I would just like to say that you all are awesome. Seriously.**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter, I was quite surprised by how many there were: lilbuddie715, whathappenedtotruelove, slytheringirl123, SuperShenni, Punzie the Platypus, Gabrielav, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, SaruDM, Lizzy0308, English Girl2309, Marianna Stanton, The Cheery Cherry and random-ju-user.**

**And thanks to those who alerted/favourited: chocolatesnipe, Rose Routh, English Girl 2309, The Cheery Cherry and random-ju-user.**

**This is a long chapter! (By my standards, anyway.)**

**Also, I keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters/objects/places etc. **

* * *

**Chapter Five **

Rose buried her head in her palms, trying to shut out the image still swimming before her eyes. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

The murder was supposed to happen _before _she arrived at the crime scene. Not during. Rose realized with a sinking feeling that she was out of her depth. She'd been a wizpol officer for five years but she'd never seen a dead body. At least, not _this _dead. She fought the urge to be sick.

This was her fault. If only she hadn't been so careless last night…Hokey wouldn't have seen her and Lorky wouldn't have had to announce what he'd seen in front of everyone. Or if only she hadn't left the elf alone. She should have anticipated something like this.

But then, why would she? People didn't go around decapitating house elves on a daily basis.

_I couldn't have known, _she chanted firmly. _I couldn't have known. It's not my fault._

The words were a lie and she knew it, but now was not the time to fall apart. Not when-

Rose took a calming breath, allowed herself a moment more to panic and then stood up.

She had work to do.

"Right," she announced, looking around at the others. "Everybody out of this room. I want to see you all in one place. Nobody's allowed to leave the manor. Anyone who does so, without permission, will be tracked down and arrested."

The shaken group filed out without protest. Scorpius lagged behind, waiting for them to leave.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Of course," Rose answered briskly, keeping her voice steady. "I should be asking _you _that."

"You don't need to worry about me. You do know what this means though, don't you?"

Rose responded grimly. "Yes. The killer's definitely in the manor."

Scorpius looked troubled, walking to the door and grasping the frame as if debating whether to shut it. "And then there's the wand."

"My wand," Rose agreed hollowly, staring at the strip of wood in her hands. It had been lying next to Lorky. Someone had used _her _wand to kill him.

That turned a nightmarish situation into a hellish one. Lorky's blood really was on her hands. Figuratively, literally and morally.

"Look, I should...I should go talk to everyone. One of them is a killer but that doesn't mean everyone is guilty. Everyone's been having a hellish day and…God," Rose broke off and cursed under her breath. _Get your act together, Rose._ "I'm going to call Wizpol, ask them to send someone to pick up the- elf."

She hurried to the door, pausing when Scorpius didn't follow.

"Well?" she prompted. "You coming?"

"Right behind you."

XXXXXX

"Look, calm down!"

Rose was trying to restore some semblance of order, but she may as well have been hitting everyone with Panic Jinxes for all the good it did.

Pansy had joined Narcissa on the couch and both were sniffling into scraps of lace. Blaise was looking exceptionally pale, Nicholas looked downright nauseous and Theodore Nott was sending her a look that clearly stated she wasn't off the hook yet. Percy looked pretty green as well.

"What do you mean_ calm down_? What if I'm next?" Blaise demanded hotly, anger and fear mixed in equal proportions in his tone. "What kind of crap job are you doing anyway? You were with him a second- a _second_- before he was killed! Let us out of here before we're all dead!"

Rose replied tersely, trying to keep her temper in check. "You know I can't do that! I'd be letting the murderer walk free if I did! We _have_ to stay here. _All _of us," she emphasised. "I don't like this situation anymore than you do, Mr. Zabini, but I'm trying to do something about it and your cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

Blaise shook with the sheer force of his anger but didn't say anything, clenching his jaw and glaring at her.

Nicholas Kavanagh decided to take over. "So what are you doing about it, then?" He was pale, but his voice was more or less steady and much more rational than Blaise's.

Rose turned to him with some relief. "I've requested Wizpol for backup. I'm sure they'll send Officers as soon as they can. In the meantime, I need everybody to keep a cool head. The Healers will be here soon to remove the body so you should retire upstairs if you feel you can't handle it."

There were a few nods around the room and at least Blaise had stopped looking like he was going to start shouting again.

Pansy spoke up next, voice trembling. "So can- can we go now? To our rooms, I mean. I'd like to lie down."

Rose tried to smile at her. "Of course. Do what you like, just don't leave the grounds." She turned to face everyone else, addressing them collectively. "I've put up wards, so if anyone enters or leaves, I'm going to know about it."

With that, everyone began to trickle out, leaving quickly but not together. It seemed everyone was suspicious of everyone else. Which, Rose reflected, was probably a good thing under the circumstances.

As Narcissa passed, she grabbed Rose's arm harshly. "Please," she muttered. "Catch that son of a bitch. Catch him or if I find him, I'll kill him." Narcissa's voice trembled but Rose suspected it was from suppressed anger rather than overwhelming grief.

Narcissa let go of Rose's arm the same way she'd caught it- abruptly- and left, leaving a rather stunned detective in her wake.

XXXXXXX

_**Investigation Journal**_

_**Property of **__**Rose Weasley**_

_**(Issued by Wizpol Investigative Dept.)**_

_Transcript of Interview between Rose Weasley(RW) and Nicholas Kavanagh(NK)_

_RW: Sit down, Mr. Kavanagh._

_NK: (rustling)_

_RW: This conversation is being recorded._

_NK: I can see that._

_RW: Yes, but I'm legally bound to say it._

_NK: So if you hadn't said that, whatever I say here couldn't be used against me?_

_RW: It could, actually. But that's a moot point because my job is not to 'use your words against you'. It's to help you._

_NK: Okay, so help me._

_RW: …._

_RW: Please state your full name and age._

_NK: Nicholas Kavanagh, twenty seven. _

_RW: Mr. Kavanagh, where were you on the night of the murder?_

_NK: In my room._

_RW: And where is your room?_

_NK: Second floor, next to the bust of Horatio the Hungry. _

_RW: Did you leave the room at all during the night?_

_NK: …._

_RW: Mr. Kavanagh?_

_NK: No. I didn't._

_RW: Are you sure about that?_

_NK: Of course I am. _

_RW: And can anyone vouch for that?_

_NK: No. Unless you're asking if I had a lady friend in my room._

_RW: …..Well? Did you?_

_NK: Did I what?_

_RW: Have a 'lady friend' in your room._

_NK: (pause) No. Unfortunately._

_RW: Right. _

_RW: Why were you staying at the manor?_

_NK: Mr. Malfoy used to know my parents. He was arranging a job for me and said I could stay in the Manor till I could afford a place of my own. _

_RW: Where are your parents?_

_NK: They're dead._

_RW: Oh. I'm sorry. _

_NK: It's okay. It was a long time ago. _

_RW: What were your parents' names?_

_NK: Martha and Nikolai Kavanagh. But you won't find a record of them. They were muggles._

_RW: Muggles? _

_NK: Yes. _

_RW: So you're muggleborn? _

_NK: That's right._

_RW: How did Draco Malfoy know your parents?_

_NK: I'm not sure. They died when I was pretty young and I've been living with my uncle Rupert. He's a wizard but he's completely barmy. I met Mr. Malfoy at a ministry party and when he found out who my parents were, he made me the offer. _

_RW: I see. And what was your opinion of him?_

_NK: Of Uncle Rupert?_

_RW: Er, no. Of Draco Malfoy._

_NK: Oh, he was brilliant. He was…a good man. I owe him a lot._

_RW: And the others in the manor, you get along with them?_

_NK: Oh, yeah. Splendidly. Except Scorpius. There's just…something odd about him. _

_RW: How do you mean?_

_NK: (pause) It's probably nothing. Just a feeling I have._

_RW: Right. Okay, on to my next question- _

XXXXX

**Dear Ms. Weasley,**

**The backup you requested will be dispatched as soon as possible. However, owing to certain circumstances, it is not possible to send a team of Wizpol Officers to Malfoy Manor as of this moment. The Department for Elfish Welfare has been notified of the expiry of Mr. Lorky and the body will be removed this evening. **

**You are required to stay on site and prevent any suspects from leaving the premises. **

**We hope you have not been inconvenienced in any way.**

**Kind Regards, **

**Mycroft Deighton**

**(Senior Wizpol Officer) **

**P.S.- Weasley, you screw this up, I'll have your head on a block.**

Rose read the brief letter for the fifty-sixth time and resisted the urge to tear it into pieces. _'Owing to certain circumstances, it is not possible to send a team of Wizpol Officers to Malfoy Manor as of this moment.'- _she knew what that meant, alright. It meant they weren't planning on sending a team, ever. Apparently the murder of a house elf did not construe as an emergency.

Her scowl grew more pronounced as her eyes skimmed over the last line. He could give her some credit. She may not have gotten very far with the Malfoy case, but she wasn't planning on messing up the other job.

She was distracted by a soft tap on her door. Rose folded the letter hastily and dropped it on the table as she passed, heading for the door. She'd been assigned a room on the third storey of the manor and she had to admit, it was comfortable. Comfortable but creepy. The dark mahogany and roaring fireplace contrasted with the murky shadows in every corner and the thin metal bars of the cathedral windows. It was late and pitch black outside and when Rose opened the door, it was with a considerable amount of trepidation.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you wouldn't answer," her visitor whispered. He glanced left and right, looking nervous. "Can I come in?"

Rose studied his expression carefully but could detect nothing aside from a sort of nervous fear and maybe a hint of excitement. She surreptitiously checked her back pocket, making sure her wand was within easy reach. "Yes," she said finally. "Come in. Quickly."

He hurried past her and she looked down the empty corridor herself before shutting the door.

"What's wrong?"

Nicholas looked at her sheepishly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. You weren't asleep were you?"

Rose glanced at the clock: one in the morning. "No. I was awake. But what are you doing here?"

Nicholas ran a hand through his light brown hair and Rose noticed that he was in his pajamas. She coughed to hide her smile when she saw the snitches on the pant legs. He seemed to guess her thoughts and scowled, looking more like he'd done when she'd first met him: cocky and vain. "These aren't mine. They're your boy Scorpius'. He _claims_ they're really old but you never know."

Rose twisted her lips, getting rid of her smile. Nicholas wasn't here to talk about Pajamas and second childhoods. "So how can I help you?"

The nervous look returned to his face and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I didn't want to say anything earlier…I mean, I didn't really think you killed Mr. Malfoy and then Lorky claimed he knew who it was. So, you know, I figured that I didn't need to say anything because if I was right then Lorky would tell you the name anyway."

Rose frowned thoughtfully. She knew where this was going but prompted him anyway. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, see, after the elf died, I didn't want to be the next to hack it- oh, sorry, pun unintended- so I figured I'd tell you when everyone else was asleep. It's…." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "I think it was Malfoy."

Rose's eyebrows shut up. "_Scorpius_ Malfoy?"

Nick hesitated. "Yeah. I mean, I know you like him or something since you guys know each other. But I really think it's him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, the thing is, last night I woke up at about one and walked down to get a drink of water-"

Rose interrupted him. "You said in the interview that you hadn't left your room at all that night."

He looked uneasy. "I'm not stupid, I knew how it would look if I did. Anyway, I was walking past Mr. Malfoy's study when I heard voices. I recognized them- It was Scorpius and Draco. They were arguing and it sound pretty bad."

Rose reached for her notebook, flipping it open to a blank page. This was getting interesting alright.

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?"

"Well, bits of it, yeah. One of them- Scorpius- said something like '_I can't believe you kept this from me' _and Mr. Malfoy said _'It doesn't concern you' _and told him to go home_._ Scorpius refused and then I think they started whispering because I couldn't hear anything else. Anyway, I left and got my water and went back to my room."

"And they were still in there when you went back to bed?"

"They must have been, yeah."

Rose chewed on the end of her quill. This gave her a lot to think about. "I see. And you're positive you didn't see anyone else at the manor? Anything suspicious?"

Nicholas looked at her somewhat incredulously. "I think what I just told you about counts as pretty suspicious."

"That it does," Rose agreed. "Anything else?"

He shrugged. "No, that's about it."

Rose nodded and stood up. "Nicholas, thank you for telling me this. It was…brave of you under the circumstances."

He flashed her a grin and sauntered to the door, looking ridiculous in his Snitch pajamas. "Just fulfilling my civic duties as a member of the society." He turned the doorknob and then paused. "Say, Weasley. After all this is over, why don't we catch up over dinner or something, hey?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up again. His mood swings were unbelievable. "We'll cross that bridge if we ever get to it."

"No need to make it sound like an ordeal," he protested.

"Nicholas."

He grinned at her again, backing out of the door. "Alright, I'm leaving. Goodnight, Rose. Oh, and it's Nick."

The door shut with a snap and Rose exhaled heavily, looking down at her notebook.

She needed to talk to Scorpius.

XXXXXXX

"You lied."

Scorpius looked at her appraisingly. "About?"

"You were here the night before last. You came back after everyone had left."

He sighed. "So you know about that?"

Rose looked at him disbelievingly. "Is that all you're going to say?"

Scorpius shrugged and Rose resisted the urge to smack him. "I'm serious. This isn't looking good for you, Scorpius."

"Can't this wait until after breakfast?"

Rose looked down at his plate. It was empty aside from a few crumbs. "You're done with breakfast," she pointed out.

"No, I'm not," he reached for the jug of orange juice and poured himself half a glass. "How do you know I'm not still hungry?"

Rose clenched her back teeth and took a calming breath. _Ten, nine, eight, seven….just count backwards…_

"Stop evading the question!"

Scorpius had been about to take a sip of his juice but at her tone he looked up warily and set the glass down. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Of course I'm bloody well not going to give up!" She was just a few seconds away from shrieking and stabbing him with the butter knife.

"Fine. I'll talk to you," he stood up pushing his plate away. "But not here," He glanced meaningfully at the portraits on the walls. They were tactfully looking away, some of them slumbering against their frames.

Rose stood as well and followed him as he led her out of the room and up a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?"

He glanced back at her, still walking. "My room. The old one, that is. Warded it long ago."

Rose was suddenly curious about what his room would look like. Especially considering what his 'old' pajamas had had on them. Sure enough, when he opened the door and let her in, she saw that the walls were covered in posters of Puddlemere United, Slytherin house banners and even a Holyhead Harpies poster in the corner.

"Bit of a quidditch enthusiast, weren't you?" she remarked.

"Still am. But less conspicuously so, thankfully. I never did get over that time you scored three goals while I was busy getting knocked about by a bludger. That was sneaky."

Rose smiled as she remembered that match. It had been a crucial Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Finals Match and there had been a crazy victory party in the Gryffindor tower after.

The smile slid from her face as she remembered her real reason for being here. "I'd love to stay and reminisce but your alibi's just fallen through so you should probably explain to me what you were doing here."

He turned around to face her, still standing. "About that. Listen, I can't tell you what I was doing. Not yet anyway. But I promise I will- I just need you to do me a favour first."

"What?" Rose asked warily.

"I need you to let me leave. Just for a few hours-"

"NO. No, Scorpius. That is absolutely out of the question. I can't let you leave."

"Listen," he stalked forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It is _imperative _that you let me go right now. I promise you, I'll be back in an hour, nobody will even notice that I've left."

His proximity to her was distracting. She didn't know whether to step back or stay still. "Why do you need to leave?"

"The night my father was killed, I was running an errand for him. There's something related to that that I need to finish. And I can't do it while I'm here."

Rose laughed mirthlessly. "An errand? In the middle of the night? What could _possibly _be so important?"

His grip on her tightened but not enough to be painful. "Remember before, when you asked me if he was involved in something? Well, it's got something to do with that. You're right, I do know what he's mixed up in. But I only found out that night. That's why we argued. I need to go back to my apartment and collect something. It's in and out- I'll be back before you know it."

Rose's head had begun to spin. She'd already made two big mistakes on this case. Letting Scorpius leave- would that be another?

"I…no," she pushed his hands away and took a step back. "No. You can't leave. I have no way of knowing that you aren't lying. I'm not going to be responsible for another death."

He glared at her heatedly for a moment and she was afraid that he would do something- strike out, shout. But he didn't. His gaze softened and he nodded. "I understand. I shouldn't have expected you to bend the rules for me."

Rose released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I'm sorry," she said lamely.

"No need to be," he straightened up and headed for the door. "Well, no point in continuing this conversation, is there?"

He stepped out, leaving the door open for her. She'd just begun to take a step when he turned back around. "Oh, and Rose- keep an eye on Theodore Nott, will you?"

XXXXXXX

Rose flipped through her notebook dejectedly. The list of suspects was only growing longer- Astoria, Scorpius, Theodore. _Herself. _Her lips twisted into a humorless smile.

She was lost as to what her next step should be- she'd already questioned every living soul in the manor and it didn't seem as if anybody else was going to be dropping any useful hints.

Every living soul…she recalled Scorpius' words back in the kitchen. _I'll tell you. But not here. _He'd glanced at the walls. The implication had been….portraits! The portraits!

Unable to believe that she hadn't thought of this until now, Rose scooped up her notebook stuffing it into her satchel. If she was right…if she was lucky enough…she skidded to a halt at the base of the stairs. And sure enough, on the wall facing the steps was a large oil painting. Its occupant was awake, giving her an outraged glare

"Watch the floor, young lady! It's marble, you know!"

Rose checked the plaque underneath the portrait.

_Abraxus Malfoy 1926-1996_

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Officer Weasley from Wizpol. I need to ask you some questions."

"Weasley?" The blond man looked appalled. He eyed her hair with great distaste. "You don't say."

Rose pressed on, ignoring him. "Two nights ago, your grandson was murdered. At about ten p.m. that night he retired upstairs. He would have come back down at about one in the night. Did you see anyone follow him up to his bedroom after that time?"

Abraxus seemed to mull over her words. "No," he said finally. "There may have been. Perhaps. I wouldn't know as I was asleep."

Rose's shoulders sagged with disappointment. "Are you sure?" she asked weakly. "No one at all?"

"Well," he said, drumming his fingers on the head of his cane. "Now that you mention it, there was that little slip of a girl who followed him up at about…ten, I think it was?"

Rose's heart started racing again. Everybody- except Scorpius and Nicholas – had claimed to have last seen Draco at ten in the night. One of them was lying.

"Oh, she's that whatsherface- Parkinson! Yes, Pansy Parkinson. She went up right after him."

* * *

**A/N: I want to build up the relationship between Scorp and Rose slowly because any other way would be unrealistic. But chapters eight, nine and ten will have more Scorose than these, so worry not. Still, don't go around expecting hot and heavy scenes filled with naked dancing. Ain't gonna happen.**

**Usual Question: Who is the killer? (After this chapter, I imagine you all just added at least one more person to your list of suspects.) **

_Anonymous Rev Reply for Marianna Stanton: I love giving shout outs. It's way fun. Hehe, yes, that does make sense. But Astoria doesn't sleep in the same room as Draco, something you'll all find out in a chapter or two. It's not an important plot point but there's an explanation for it and everything. Aww, the rest of your review made me grin :D Kids at Christmas are awesome and I love being a beardless santa. (Yes, I just wrote that.) I'm so glad you like this story so much! Your reviews are always really fun to read :)_

**Also, just so y'all know, Scorp has a job and everything. I just haven't found a place to mention it anywhere in the story as it's not exactly relevant considering they're all under house arrest. But if anyone really wants to know what he does, you can just ask me. Lord knows, I spent enough time thinking it up. (Four minutes precisely!)**

**Well, see you all in a couple of days as always.**

**Revieww! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. So, I almost didn't update today but then figured I owed it to you guys. So here it is: chapter six!**

**But first, Muchas Gracias to all the reviewers: ronandhermioneismagical, The Cheery Cherry, Punzie the Platypus, Marianna Stanton, lilbuddie715, greenphantomme, aalizwell and SaruDM.**

**And to all the alerters/favouriters: ashu711, lunalibera, tomatocream, greenphantomme, ndaniels13, Exa Melanie Lethe and Tazzy-010. **

**Onwards! **

* * *

**Chapter Six **

_Name: Pansy Parkinson; friend_

_Alibi: Asleep in room at time of murder (first floor)_

_Account of night: Attended party (arrived at five p.m., last saw Vic(DM) at ten when he went upstairs, went up to bed at 11._

_Interview Notes: Visibly distraught; Acting? (read notebook); nature of r'ship with DM questionable; saw nothing on night of murder; was…_

Rose fought the urge to bite her nails- she'd kicked that habit (with great difficulty) in her sixth year but she found herself returning to it when stuck in particularly stressful situations. Pansy was lying. Scorpius was lying. Half her information was false (which was pretty normal, actually.) She wished for a second that she could just slip everyone veritaserum and get the heck out of this place but that was illegal. Unfortunately.

Maybe they really ought to reconsider that particular law…

Rose snapped herself out of it. Law enforcing officer. Right.

She thanked Abraxus Malfoy who was staring at her again, looking slightly repulsed (which wasn't so bad, all things considered. She'd walked past Lucius Malfoy's portrait on the first day and he'd turned an apoplectic red at the sight of her) and redirected her steps towards the dining room, barely aware of doing so. Pansy would probably be there right now.

As she rounded the corner, emerging into the long room, she found she was right. Pansy was prodding listlessly at a single pancake on her plate, twitching nervously every few seconds. Her head swiveled towards the door as Rose walked in.

Rose beckoned to her, not wanting to confront her in front of the others seated at the table. Pansy looked around hesitantly, then pushed her chair back with a screech and hurried over to where she was standing.

"What?" she whispered roughly. She was looking terrible. Her hair was sticking up at the back (Rose could only presume that she hadn't been able to come by her usual hair products) and there were faint dark circles under her eyes.

"I need to talk to you. In private."

"What- No!" Pansy screeched with surprising vehemence and energy. "I'm not going anywhere with _you."_

Rose blinked at the sudden onslaught. "Er-"

"You let that poor elf die- that poor Worky-"

"-It's Lorky, actually."

"-If I go off with you, maybe I'll be next!" She pinned Rose with a suspicious glare, looking more ridiculous then menacing with her makeup smudged and lashes clumping.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. We'll just do this here then. Pansy, when I asked you when you'd last seen Draco, what did you tell me?"

A nervous look came over the ex-slytherin's face. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. Go on."

"I- I saw him at ten. I told you. He went upstairs. And then I went to the washroom."

"Which washroom?"

Pansy hesitated. "The one next to the tapestry."

Rose bit down on her lip to stop from shouting 'Ah-ha!' "The one on the ground floor?"

Pansy shuffled her feet, still in her high heels. "Yes."

"Really?" Rose asked, keeping her tone casual. "Because that's not what I heard. I heard you went upstairs at ten- right after Draco. Am I right?"

"I- Uh," Pansy brushed a hand against her face, batting away stray curls of hair. "Yeah! I went to the upstairs washroom! I'd just forgotten- silly me!" She laughed, sounding absolutely hysterical.

This was almost too easy.

Rose summoned a highly skeptical expression and ticked a few imaginary boxes in her notebook. "…clearly lying…" she muttered audibly. "….perhaps…killer?..."

The older woman seized Rose's hand, knocking the quill out of her grasp. "Stop! Stop that! I didn't! I didn't kill him!"

She'd made no effort to keep her voice down and at her words, the others in the room looked up, catching sight of Pansy and Rose standing just outside the dining room door.

"Prove it," Rose drawled, not quite pulling off the indolent tone she'd been going for. "Why did you really go upstairs at ten, Pansy?"

Pansy released Rose's hands as suddenly as if they'd burned hot and spent a few seconds stammering uselessly. Finally, she relented, shoulder slumping. "I wanted to talk to him," she whispered, looking down.

"About?"

"About….about us." Pansy glanced back at the table. "Listen, can we talk somewhere else?"

But it was too late. A second later, Astoria, Nott, Nick and Blaise appeared at their side. "What's going on?" Astoria intoned, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Pansy replied acidly, straightening her posture and meeting Astoria's eyes.

Astoria raised a single delicate eyebrow. "Oh? Might I remind you Ms. Parkinson that you are in _my _house and a suspect in the murder of _my husband_. I think that whatever this is, it does concern me."

Pansy flinched at her words. "Wouldn't have been your husband for all that long…" she muttered viciously.

Astoria let out a small gasp at her words and her eyes flashed with unrestrained anger. "You little bitch!"

Rose had been following this exchange like a quidditch match but at this, she spoke up. "There's really no call for such lang- Holy Moley!"

Rose broke off swearing for Astoria had ignored her completely and slapped Pansy across the face.

Pansy gasped affronted and for a single second, she stood staring disbelievingly at Astoria. Then she lunged across Rose, grabbing Astoria's blonde hair by the fistful and tugging.

Another second later, the two of them were rolling across the floor, completely tangled up and physically smacking each other.

"You bitch! I should have killed you when I found out!"

"He didn't even love yo- GAAH!"

"YES HE DID YOU BINT!"

"GERROF YOU CRAZY LOON!"

Rose had been watching with her jaw practically on the ground but she pulled herself together and rushed forward seizing Astoria by the upper arms and dragging her off Pansy. Nick dashed to her side, helping her restrain a kicking Mrs. Malfoy while Blaise helped up Pansy whose hair now resembled a dragon's nest.

"She attacked me!" Pansy flung her arm towards Astoria, pointing with a quivering finger. She looked around at them as if they hadn't just witnessed the fight firsthand. "SHE ATTACKED ME! She's a bloody lunatic!"

Astoria, on the other hand, seemed to have lost all semblance of control entirely. "AT LEAST I'M NOT A LYING, CHEATING WHORE, YOU FU-"

"Woah there!" Rose cut her off. "Any one of you care to tell me what's going on?"

Pansy answered, tone laced with vicious triumph and gaze firmly locked on Astoria. "She's just sore because she can't even hold on to her own husband."

"Actually," Astoria hissed. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who's sore. Didn't he dump you and tell you that he never wanted to see you again? Didn't he tell you that he loved _me, _Astoria, his _wife_ and that he had no use for a trashy whore like you?" Astoria laughed at the stricken expression on Pansy's face. "He did, didn't he? I've never been prouder of that lying scumbag."

Rose was beginning to get the gist of it by now but she still had plenty of questions that needed answering.

"Pansy, is this true? Were you having an affair with Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy had been smiling only a few minutes ago but now she looked like a petulant child, bottom lip sticking out. "Yes…" she gave in reluctantly.

Astoria made a half-hearted lunge at her and was restrained easily by Nick.

"How long?"

It was not Rose, but Astoria who asked this. "He never did tell me how long it went on for."

Pansy glanced quizzically at Rose and spoke when the latter nodded. "A year. Maybe more."

"Well, that's not as long as I'd thought, at any rate," Astoria smirked again. "So what, did he get tired of you?"

"Bi-"

"Quiet, Pansy," Rose interjected. "What did you talk to Draco about two nights ago?"

She ground her teeth and shook her head, glaring mutinously at Astoria.

Rose repeated her question, this time angrily. "Pansy! What did you talk about?"

"I asked him to take me back," she muttered, giving Rose a resentful glare. "He refused. He told me to go back downstairs and stop bothering him or he'd stop meeting with me socially as well."

So that's what it was. Pansy didn't come across as lying, not if the way she was looking at Astoria was any indication. She looked utterly embarrassed while the recent widow was smirking with glee.

"But you can't think _I_ did it!" Pansy protested again. "That's ridiculous! I really didn't see him again after that! If you're suspicious of anyone, it should be _her,"_ she jerked her head towards Astoria. "She knew he was cheating on her! Maybe she decided she was tired of him too and wanted to get rid of him!"

Rose gave no outward indication of believing Pansy, but she had to admit she had a point. Astoria did seem bitter where Draco was concerned and she didn't seem too broken up about his death even though they'd apparently been working on their marriage.

And there was what Lorky had said as well of course. One of the family.

But there was no way she was encouraging Pansy over this.

"Go back to your room," she instructed, turning to face Pansy. "If I catch you fighting again, I'm going to have to cuff you. That goes for you as well," she nodded to Astoria who had in the last few moments regained some of her composure and was managing to look regal despite her torn robes and chaotic hair.

The two women gave each other venomous glances and Pansy jerked her elbow out of Blaise's loose grip. Tossing a foreboding look over her shoulder in Rose's direction, Pansy stalked out of the room, followed a few minutes later by Astoria.

XXXXXXXX

Rose consulted the map Scorpius had given her after the tour. He'd drawn it himself evidently and it was slightly messy. Draco Malfoy's bedroom was on the third floor and Astoria's was on the second. She wasn't surprised to learn that they didn't sleep in the same room. Not after what she'd witnessed downstairs anyway.

Pausing at what she hoped was the correct door, Rose knocked softly.

There was no reply for a moment and Rose was just getting ready to leave, thinking that Astoria hadn't returned to her bedroom after all when a voice from inside called out. "Come in."

Rose twisted the handle and entered cautiously, not sure what kind of welcome to expect. Astoria wasn't going to lunge at _her, _was she? No, surely not. Rose dismissed the thought quickly. That would be absurd. Right?

She stopped in the doorway, daring to go no further when she got a good look at Astoria.

The older woman was…well, she was a mess. Tears leaked incessantly from her eyes and she'd buried her head in her hands, the picture of dejection as she sat at the foot of her bed.

Rose glanced around quickly, wondering if it was too late to escape.

It was.

"What do you want?" Astoria demanded, making a half-hearted attempt at sounding threatening. "Come to laugh at me?"

Rose blinked, surprised. "Why would I laugh at you?"

Astoria laughed bitterly at that, still not looking up. "I'm such a bloody failure. That whore was right. I can't even hold on to my own husband."

"You're not a failure," Rose protested weakly, not knowing what else to say. This side of Astoria was unnerving her. She'd been expecting to find her back to her cool, collected self. Or even angry. Not…crying. "And didn't you say that he broke it off with her?"

"He did….but…why?" She looked up suddenly, face imploring, as if she expected Rose to actually know the answer.

Rose closed the door and walked forward hesitantly, dawdling at the edge of the bed. Should she sit? Or would that be one step too far over the 'friendly' line? "I don't know," she said blankly. "Maybe he really did get tired of her."

"No," Astoria waved a hand. "Not that. I meant….why did he have to die _now? _Why not two months ago when I hated him?"

Rose balked at this, slightly horrified. She decided to sit. "That's a…err…"

"You don't understand."

She was right. Rose didn't understand. She waited patiently for an explanation.

"He was….I knew Pansy liked him. It was obvious. But he never reacted to her…advances. She hated me, of course. Everybody knows she's been carrying a torch for Draco since their first year in school. Why do you think she never managed to stay married for too long?" Astoria paused here to pick at a loose thread on her Malkins' dress. She regarded it with only a slightly appalled expression before discarding it. "We had a fight last year. Draco and I. It was bad. I suppose that's what started it. He…we grew apart. Fought more. I moved into this room. We didn't tell Scorpius, there was no need for him to know. I caught him with her two months ago."

Rose listened, not daring to breathe. Astoria's gaze was unfocused and fixed on her lap, but she'd stopped crying. She seemed to have forgotten about Rose's presence for the moment and was merely talking about something which she'd apparently been suppressing for over a year.

"I was going to divorce him but he begged for a second chance. Said we could _fix _it. And you know what the funny thing is?" Astoria looked up suddenly, surprising Rose. "He actually _tried. _I didn't think he meant it. But he did. And just as we were getting past it…"

She broke off and a hard look filtered into her eyes. "That bitch killed him."

Rose jumped slightly, startled. "Pansy?" She tried to keep the incredulity out of her tone. Pansy, the murderer? Unlikely.

"Well, who else could it be? She was bitter, you know that. She'd been rejected again by him the night he died. Don't underestimate her, Ms. Weasley. Hell hath no fury like a Slytherin scorned."

Rose hesitated, but considered her words. She _was_ underestimating Pansy. That could be a fatal mistake. "We'll see," she said. "I'll find the killer, don't worry."

"You better," Astoria stated drily. She was beginning to look more like her usual self, the coldness returning to her voice and features. "Now get out of here, I have to fix my makeup."

Rose jumped to her feet and got out of there.

XXXXXXX

Back in the corridor, Rose took a moment to collect herself. She'd suspected Astoria of some sort of foul play, but those tears hadn't been faked.

Her instincts told her to trust Astoria's version of the story.

But she'd really have to look into this thing about Pansy….would rejection be a strong enough motive for murder?

The feminine part of her responded quickly. _Yes. To Pansy, it would._

She'd have to-

"Hey."

Rose spun quickly, relaxing only slightly when she saw Nick heading down the hall towards her. "Everything okay?" he asked, pausing beside her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What about downstairs? Pansy calmed down?"

Nick shrugged, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "No idea. She's in her room. Smoke?"

"No, thank you," Rose eyed the cigarette mistrustfully. "Should you be doing that indoors?"

"Probably not."

There was a brief pause as he inhaled the smoke and Rose tried not to.

"So," he said. "Thought anymore about my proposition?"

"What proposition?" Rose asked distractedly, wondering if it would be rude to start waving her hand in front of her face. She decided she didn't really care and went ahead, waving away the smoke. "Could you stop that?"

"Right. Sorry," he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. Rose looked at the burnt carpet, appalled. "You and me. After we get out of this place."

"Umm," Rose smiled at him awkwardly. "I don't think so."

He pouted, looking disappointed. "Why not? Am I not ruggedly handsome enough? Or do you prefer blonds?"

He gave her a knowing look and she laughed it off. "It's not that. Your looks are fine." They most certainly were. He was really quite handsome. "I just don't have time to start a relationship right now." Also, she found him creepy and couldn't very well say that to him.

He shrugged, believing her. "So how's the case going? Find out who the killer is?"

"Not yet," she responded guardedly.

"Too bad. Let me know if you need any help. Can't wait to get out of this place, you know?"

"Uh huh. Okay, well, I should be going…"

"See you," he smiled at her, looking surprisingly angelic for a split second. "Good luck."

Rose muttered a hasty thanks and hurried away quickly, wondering just what it was about Nicholas Kavanagh that she didn't quite trust.

* * *

**So, there you go.**

**Quick Poll: Who's the killer? **

**Next update will also probably be two days from now but I'm feeling pretty depressed these days so I may go on a technology diet and refuse to go on the net or something. (Happens every five or so years). I have only the last chapter of this story to complete but I'm totally out of motivation and brain juice. But worry not, I shall continue to update regardless!**

**Anonymous Rev Replies: **

_Marianna Stanton- So, did what you were expecting happen? And, aww, thanks! I don't know about writing forever as it's just a hobby but come on, the next JKR shall only appear after another hundred years or so. For someone that crazy-good there must be prophecies and stuff. :D But thank you so much. Your words really did cheer me up! _**  
**

_Punzie the Platypus- I can't reply to your reviews because your PM feature is disabled, so I'll just say it here: Thank you! I'm guessing you were referring to Pansy's motive? Well, I suppose you have your answer now. (I hope you do, anyway). Thanks for reading and revving :)_

**And that's all for today. See you next time, folks! Also, apologies to all those who were hoping Draco and Percy were having an affair. Seriously, your theories were so whacky that if i'd thought of it before I'd written this, I would totally have done that...maybe. Okay, probably not, because why would Draco date someone as annoying as Percy? And then Percy would be all 'Gaah ex-deather, this shall reflect poorly on my ministerial prospects'. Or something like that. Anyway, next time! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, bunnies. Or dragonators for those who dislike bunnies. (Monsters!) I apologize for the slightly late update, but I've been busaaay. (re: busy) **

**xiexie to my lovely reviewers: SaruDM, Calmly Chaotic, The Cheery Cherry, AMessOfPickles, aalizwell, lilbuddie715, Gabrielav and Futterwacken. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TOO INTELLIGENT AND COHERENT FOR ME. KISSESSS. (Or Chocolates, whichever.) I am afraid that all of you will figure out who the killer is before I can do The Dramatic Reveal. **

**Also, thank you to alerters/favouriters: len09, Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, AMessOfPickles, aalizwell, RAWRitzvi, Jalice Hale and Futterwacken.**

**And now, onwards! (Insert galloping sounds.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Rose flipped through her notebook idly, not really focusing on the words scribbled over every inch of the page and crammed into the margins. It was late and the fire in the grate was burning low.

She glanced to her left for the millionth time that evening. Scorpius was still slumped in the red armchair, attention on the heavy book in his lap. The library was eerily quiet at this time of night and despite her earlier protests she was quite glad for the company.

After a full day of running around controlling dramatic outbursts, she'd retired to the large Malfoy library to recollect herself in a peaceful atmosphere. Lost in her notes, she hadn't noticed the hours slipping by and around eleven, Scorpius had found her in front of the fire and decided to join her- saying that it wasn't 'safe' to be alone at night.

She'd teased him about being afraid but he'd just rolled his eyes and settled down with a random book. Glancing at her watch, Rose realized with a sleepy sort of surprise that it was nearly four in the morning. They'd been sitting here for five hours and she'd been there for longer.

She whispered softly, not really wanting to break the heavy silence. "Scorpius?"

He jolted as if he'd forgotten she was there and she realized he'd been dozing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

He blinked a few times, sitting up. The book slid off his lap and fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'll get that." Rose reached for it at the same time he did and there was a moment of awkward fumbling as each tried to pick it up first.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, setting the book on the table. "Didn't realize it was so late. We should be getting back to bed now."

Rose stifled an absurd urge to giggle at the unintentional implication. She agreed, putting away her own pile of books. (She'd stopped poring over her notes after a while and had distracted herself with other books, not wanting to return to her isolated room).

Scorpius' eyes followed her as she stashed away the notebook. "Get any useful leads?"

Rose's eyes flickered up to meet his, unsure what his reaction to the day's developments would be. "Not really. Pansy thinks it was Astoria and Astoria thinks it was Pansy. It's all a bit improbable really."

He looked serious as he responded. "So you don't think it was my mother?"

Rose hesitated. "No," she said finally. "I don't. It doesn't make sense- she had no motive."

He exhaled, leaning his head back against the headrest. "That's a relief. I wasn't sure what to believe myself."

Rose was surprised by this. "Really? You thought she may have done it?"

It was Scorpius' turn to hesitate. He rubbed his cheek and Rose couldn't help but notice that he needed to shave. The stubble kind of suited him actually.

"I don't really know," he said. "I suppose not. It's just, I already knew that things weren't exactly perfect between the two of them- my parents, I mean. I didn't know about the affair per se, but I suspected it was something like that." He shrugged. "There's a lot I've found out about them these past few days which I rather wish I hadn't."

Rose reflected on his words and the slightly bitter note that had infused them. She chose her words carefully. "You mean like what your dad was involved in?"

Scorpius' head snapped around to face her and she nearly jumped at the unexpectedness of it. He didn't reply for a few seconds but then, "Yes," he said. "Exactly like that."

Rose ducked her head, avoiding his careful scrutiny. "So, what was he involved in? Can you tell me?"

She expected him to decline again and was taken aback by his response.

"On one condition."

She turned around to face him again, leaning against the armrest of her chair. "The condition being?"

His eyes moved over her face, assessing, maybe judging, her. "I get to ask you a question as well."

Rose hesitated. "What's the question?"

"What were you doing here the night of the murder?" he asked bluntly.

She cringed at that. She'd almost hoped (naively) that maybe that tiny detail would have slipped his mind.

She mentally compared the pros and cons of telling him. There wasn't really any harm, was there? No, there shouldn't be.

She relented. "Fine. You first."

He scoffed at that. "No way. I need to know that I can trust you before I tell you anything."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and they had a minute long stare-down, neither of them blinking.

In the dim light, his grey eyes looked darker than ever and maybe that should have seemed menacing but it didn't. Quite the opposite, actually.

This last thought surprised her so much that she blinked involuntarily and broke the eye contact. He smirked and she cursed under her breath.

"Fine. I'll go first," she yielded, accepting defeat.

She drew a deep breath, wondering where to start. "You know I work for Wizpol." She waited for him to nod, though the statement was mostly rhetorical. "Before this case, I was working on something else. Have you read those articles in the paper about the muggle drugs being circulated in concentrated doses?"

"Yes. They're supposed to be less harmful but just as effective as the wizarding versions."

"Right. Well, because of the massive demand from the wizarding community, the muggle economy is being affected as well. The money earned from selling those drugs is used to finance terrorist operations and expand the existing drug production. I was asked to track down the wizard in charge of the entire operation."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at that. "Just you?"

"Of course not. I was tasked with following the leader. That's what I was doing that night. I've been trailing him for over a month, but he's sneaky. It's hard getting concrete evidence."

Scorpius had been leaning forward during her explanation, listening carefully, but at this he sat up straight. "Wait. So you're saying the leader was at the party the other night?"

Rose hesitated, wondering how much to tell him. She wanted to trust him. "Yes," she said. "Not just that, he's here right now." She paused, unintentionally adding a dramatic effect. "It's Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

"Well, fuck." Scorpius swore softly. "You're sure?"

Rose snorted inelegantly at that. "Of course I'm sure. I've been following him for ages."

"So that's why you were in the garden," Scorpius stated, with the air of someone who was finally understanding something he'd spent a lot of time thinking about.

Rose sighed. "Yes. I thought he might be dealing at the party. But it had been a long day and I slipped up. Hokey saw me. I didn't know it was her at the time but I knew that I'd definitely been spotted and decided to leave. Then I got reassigned to this case so I could catch both Blaise and the killer. Two birds, one stone, that sort of thing."

There was a sort of stunned silence as Rose completed her side of the bargain. She allowed Scorpius a few more minutes to let the information sink in before prompting him.

"Your turn."

Scorpius' mind had clearly been wandering but he snapped back to the present. "Right. Yeah."

Rose settled into her couch more comfortably, throwing her legs over the side and staring at him openly. She waited for him to begin.

"So you already know that I'm aware of what my father was involved in."

"And that you're suspicious of Theodore Nott," Rose added.

"Yes. That. The night of the murder, my dad sent me an owl during the party to come and collect some files. I did as he asked and left around ten- which I've already told you. He'd told me not to read them unless something 'suspicious' occurred but of course, I went ahead and read them anyway."

Rose nodded, following so far.

"They were records. Incredibly detailed records of the activities of something called 'The New Order'."

"The New Order?" Rose echoed.

Scorpius assented. "It had transcripts of conversations, meeting schedules and venues, a list of members and a Memorandum."

"Memorandum?"

"You know, objects and clauses. That sort of thing."

Rose nodded, signaling impatiently for him to continue. "So what did this Order do?"

Scorpius responded reluctantly. "Tortured. Maimed. Looted."

Rose choked on air and spluttered, sitting up quickly. "Wait, woah, what?"

Scorpius sighed enduringly. "They were a terrorist organization, Rose. Like the Death Eaters."

He waited for the penny to drop. It did.

"_Are you saying your father was part of this?" _Rose shouted incredibly quietly, suppressing her urge to yell properly.

She really really had not seen that one coming. Draco had been a model citizen for nearly thirty years.

Scorpius scowled. "That's what I asked him. We fought about it. And that's what that pillock Kavanagh overheard. Father told me he was collecting information as a spy and was only a few days away from turning it into the Auror Department. He'd duplicated the records and given me the second copy."

Rose was stunned, all thoughts of bed and sleep evaporating. "So…he was working with the ministry?"

"Evidently."

The cogs in her brain spun rapidly then ground to a halt, hitting a brick wall. "Er, where does Nott fit into this? Was his name on the list of members?"

Scorpius frowned. "No. The list was incomplete. I'm not sure what his role is, but…I just can't shake off the feeling that he's involved in some major way. I've known him my whole life and he was definitely a supporter of Voldemort back in the nineties. And if the killer is someone in the manor…"

He trailed off and Rose understood why he'd been so reluctant with his suspicions of Nott. "So there's no proof or anything to pin against him?" she asked, disappointment washing away her earlier excitement.

Scorpius sighed morosely, looking very tired. "No. Just a ton of conjecture."

Rose leaned back, absorbing the new revelations. She summarized the situation succinctly: "Crap."

Scorpius snorted, getting up carefully. "Crap is right. Bedtime?"

He held out a hand.

She smiled at him and took it.

XXXXXXXX

_5:27 AM _

_Scorp, talk to Percy W. May have had something to do with what we talked about. _

_Burn letter._

_Rose W._

_xx_

XXXXXXX

_Autopsy Results_

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Date of death: 23__rd__ August_

_Time of death: 2 AM- 5AM_

_Nature of injuries: DOA. Severe blood loss. Stab wound to chest (fatal); abdomen (non-fatal). Bruising on back of head (impact with floor). Knife w/. body (no fingerprints; Malfoy crest on blade). No traces of offensive magic. _

_Verdict: Murder_

XXXXXXXX

Rose was woken at eight in the morning by the incessant tapping of an owl's beak against her windowpane. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, reluctantly letting in the bird. It landed on the table with an almighty clatter.

Rose relieved the owl of the autopsy report it carried and sent it on its way, regretting her decision to stay up so late. Well, not regretting. It had been highly informative (and also kind of pleasant). The report hadn't been very helpful; nothing which she hadn't already found out by asking around. The lack of leads from the murder weapon was disappointing though. She'd been hoping for prints.

After a hasty shower, she'd thrown on some of Astoria's old clothes and walked downstairs, reflecting glumly on the fact that this was her third morning here. She waved to Narcissa as she passed her. The elderly woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor and taking deep, meditative breaths and the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt her.

Rose was in the process of pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee (Hokey had thrown her a nasty glare when she'd entered the kitchen and had shuffled away discreetly) when she heard raised voices, muffled by distance.

Rose left the kitchen, and upon following the voices, she found herself in the sitting room where she'd first met all the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor.

They were congregated here again. In fact, she seemed to be the last to enter. Even Hokey was there, standing off to the side, and so was Mary the maid, who she'd only run into once or twice.

"We know the truth, boy. There's no use in lying." Theodore Nott was pointing his wand threateningly at Nick, of all people. Blaise was standing beside him, arms crossed while everyone else looked on curiously.

Rose decided to intervene. "What's going on here?"

Nott spun around at the sound of her voice. "Aah, good. You're here. Detective, arrest this man immediately."

Rose looked at him incredulously, clutching her cup of coffee. "Why?"

"Because he's the killer!"

Rose shut her eyes briefly and prayed for strength. "Why do you say that?" she asked patiently.

Blaise took the cue and spoke up on behalf of Nott. "We did a little snooping of our own," he declared triumphantly, waving around a piece of paper he'd been holding, "and guess what we found?"

Rose stared at him. "You went through someone's personal property? That's illegal." She disregarded the fact that she'd already been over every inch of Blaise's room with a fine-tooth comb and an unnecessarily intrusive manner.

"Like that matters," Blaise scoffed. "Not when you take into consideration what we discovered."

Rose decided to take the bait. "Alright," she said wearily. Her head was pounding and she wanted to go back to bed. "What did you find?" She took a meditative sip of her coffee.

"He-" Blaise pointed at Nicholas, "is the illegitimate son of Draco Malfoy."

Rose spat out her mouthful of coffee.

XXXXX

Everyone turned to look at her, shocked by this display of barbarianism. She apologized hastily, wiping her mouth.

The men turned their attention back to the unfolding drama but Pansy and Astoria sent her scandalized looks, as if spitting out coffee was somehow worse than murder.

Blaise started talking again. "Theo and I were pretty sure it wasn't any of us," he gestured to the relatives and friends of Draco, "so we figured that it had to be this Kavanagh fellow. So we broke into his room and looked around. And we found," he held up the sheet in his hand, "this. His birth certificate."

Up until this point, Nick had been silent but he spoke up now. "Bullshit. Just because I'm his illegitimate son, as you put it, doesn't mean I killed him. You must be off your rocker to think that'll hold up in court."

Nott scoffed. "Please. It gets better. Blaise, tell them who the mother is."

Blaise grinned again, clearly having fun. "The mother is…one Mary Williams."

He turned to look at the parlour-maid who'd been standing next to Hokey. She was now nearly at the exit, evidently having edged away slowly during the conversation. Upon hearing her name, she ran for the door but it slammed before she could reach it.

There was a tense silence as she stared at it uncomprehendingly for a while. Then she turned around, eyes darting desperately from face to face and landing pleadingly on Nick's disgruntled one.

Rose's jaw had dropped unceremoniously but she now pulled herself together.

"She's…uh…Give me that," Rose snatched the birth certificate from Blaise, peering down at it.

_Name: Nicholas Kavanagh_

_Name of Mother: Mary Williams-Kavanagh_

_Name of Father: Draco Malfoy_

"She's a squib," Theodore Nott said by way of explanation. He sounded disgusted. "Apparently our old pal Draco had a bit of a fling before he got married to Astoria."

Astoria merely sniffed disapprovingly, back to her usual tough demeanor. Nick was looking furious, fists clenched at his sides. Meanwhile, Mary Williams had started to cry, hands clasped over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Nick made to move towards her but Nott flicked his wand and he went crashing backwards, sliding across the floor.

"Son of a bitch," he swore at Nott and stood up shakily. "Give me back my wand and then we'll see who's on the floor."

Mary had darted forwards with a cry upon seeing Nick fall and she turned pleadingly to Rose. "Ma'am, please! My son is innocent! Stop these men, _please_!"

Rose swallowed painfully. This was really turning into a mess. She looked around and noticed that Scorpius and Percy were both missing. That didn't bode well…

She pulled out her wand nevertheless, striding forward authoritatively. "Mr. Nott. Stay back." She moved around him, walking to where Nick was standing. But Theodore Nott didn't back off. He flung out an arm and shoved her, sending her staggering to the right.

She turned to him, shocked. "You-"

"Don't touch her!" Nick's fist came flying out of nowhere, colliding with Nott's face. He dropped both the wands, clutching his bleeding nose. "You little-"

Blaise wrenched Nick off of Theodore, spinning him around and into a table. Nott dropped to his knees, scrabbling for the wands but Rose kicked them away, sending a stunner at him. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Blaise snarled at her, smirk long gone and grabbed Nick by the back of his neck, wandtip at his throat. "I don't know what side you're on," he said harshly, eyes pinning her where she stood, "but don't get in our way. This guy is a killer and I don't need proof to know that."

Rose stared him down, furious. She still had her wand but Blaise had his out as well and Pansy and Astoria didn't look like they were going to be rushing to help her anytime soon. In fact, Pansy's wand was pointed at Mary, making sure she wouldn't run for it again.

"Pansy," Blaise jerked his head at her. "Get her here."

He dragged Nick to the closest door and kicked it open, bodily flinging him inside. He shunted in the hysterical maid as well before slamming the door shut and sealing it with a _colloportus. _On the other side, something heavy collided with the door but it didn't budge.

Hostages out of the way, Rose strode forward, ready to beat the crap out of Blaise. "Are you _insane?" _she hissed. "You're wrongfully detaining someone against their will. Whether he's guilty or not is irrelevant- I could have you in jail for this alone, you-"

"Woah. What's going on?"

Rose whirled around furiously, glaring at the late arrival. Percy stood uncertainly in the doorway, looking nervous.

It took a few moments for her to register that he was alone.

She glanced around expectantly.

"Where's Scorpius?"

* * *

**A/N: Indeed. Where is Scorpy?**

**Anyway, Poll: Who da killah, yo?**

**I bet you all have many questions and answers now. Hopefully you have more questions than answers because I am sadistic and enjoy confusing y'all.**

**But regardless, ask me your questions and tell me your answers by leaving a review! Ssly, it cheers me up tons to get all your awesome feedback. Let me know if i'm doing a good/pathetic/so-so job, yo. Or i'll have to ask my imaginary friend, Kurt and he's a real bitch about it.**

**See you soon! (Probably)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! And I can guarantee quick updates now because I've finally finished writing this story. So relieved- for a while there, I thought I would never finish. **

**xiexie to all of you awesome enough to review: Punzie the Platypus, Marianna Stanton, AMessOfPickles, whathappenedtotruelove, SaruDM, stargazer313, random-ju-user, Missdagane, devon-bosticks, ronandhermioneismagical, lilbuddie715, aalizwell and Calmly Chaotic. I loved the response :D You guys are Uber Awesome. **

**And now, presenting: **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Percy laughed nervously. "What?"

"What?" Rose repeated.

"I don't know," he said shiftily, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. Rose fought the urge to smack her forehead.

"Uncle Percy," she said patiently. "Where is Scorpius?"

He shrugged, looking away studiously. He caught sight of a grandfather clock and feigned extreme shock. "Oh, will you look at that? It's way past my bath time! Excuse me!"

He fled the room, practically running through the door. There was a confused sort of pause in the sitting room as everyone heard Percy scurrying down the corridor and then galloping up the stairs.

Finally, a door slammed somewhere above them and the drama recommenced.

Rose whirled back around to face Nott and Blaise. "Let them out of there," she said, voice hard.

Nott snorted as if she'd just asked him to do the chicken-dance. "You must be joking. Why on earth would I listen to you?"

Rose paused at this. Why indeed? "Umm, because I'm an officer and if you don't, you'll be breaking the law?" she tried.

"Oh, I'm terrified," he replied sarcastically, waving his wand in a threatening manner. "Now back off, little girl."

Rose gritted her teeth at his condescending tone. She had to keep her cool here. _Take the high road, Rosie._

"Mr. Nott," she adopted her most professional tone. "May I reiterate yet again, that what you are doing is _against the law_? And that if you don't let Nick and Ms. Williams out this instant, I will be forced to call back up and have you arrested. _Do you want to be arrested?"_

There. That ought to get through his head.

Theodore Nott did indeed seem to be considering this, for he lowered his wand slightly and traded an inscrutable glance with Blaise who was still blocking the door like some sort of bouncer.

"You're right," he said slowly. "I don't want to be arrested."

Rose nearly sighed in relief. "Great. Now please move-"

"_Impedimenta!_"

Rose yelped and attempted to dodge the curse, but it hit her hand and her wand flew out of her grasp. "ARE YOU INSA-"

She ducked as another curse flew over head, missing her by inches. She was being shot at from two directions now. Pansy didn't seem to have joined in yet but it was only a matter of time.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was close to the exit, Rose abandoned all semblance of professionalism and ran for it, barely making it out. A jet of purple light impacted with the corridor wall, sending chunks of brick flying everywhere as she slid out of the room.

Heart hammering and legs pounding against the ground, she skid across each corner, fumbling for the map in her pocket, praying it was still there.

It was. She pulled it out with immeasurable relief and dashed into a nearby alcove. Not more than five seconds later, someone ran past her hiding spot.

Hardly daring to breathe, she unfolded the map hastily, eyes flying over the manor's layout. When she'd been shown around by Scorpius, he'd made sure to point out every secret room and hidden passageway that he knew of. Fortunately for her, he'd marked them on the map he'd drawn as well.

There. On the third floor, there was a room he'd marked with an X. There were two parallel lines extending from that to the tapestry on the first floor. There was no way Nott or Blaise would know about that. Astoria, maybe, but it was doubtful. Also, Rose was kind of hoping that Astoria was taking a neutral stance on this.

Priming herself, she took a few deep breaths, lamented the loss of her wand and ducked out of the alcove. Keeping close to the ground, she ran awkwardly down the twisting corridors, aiming for the only staircase. She needed to get to the first floor and then to the tapestry.

Hardly believing her luck, she made it all the way to the staircase and halfway up it without being accosted.

The manor was eerily quiet and she was just wondering whether Percy had heard the commotion when a spell slid by her, grazing her arm.

Rose cursed and thundered up the rest of the stairs, ignoring the cry of "She's here! Staircase!"

She swore again, realizing that her arm was bleeding. She really was going to kill the lot of them…

She charged into the family room on the first floor, right next to Draco's study. She could see the tapestry hanging on the opposite wall, all she had to do was get behind it…

She ran for it but before she could get there, Rose collided heavily with someone and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor. "Motherfu-"

"Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry- let me help you up-"

Rose stared disbelievingly at Narcissa Malfoy. She seemed completely out of it.

The elderly woman helped her up, fussing over the cut on her arm. "That looks terrible, let me fix that for you. I'll just-"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Rose interrupted her urgently, "we don't have time for that. Listen, the others are after me because- well, I'm not sure why, but I have to get away and would advise you to do the same."

She wrenched her arm out of Narcissa's grip but the blonde woman continued to stare at her, bemused. "Get away? But, why? This is my home."

"Look," Rose said desperately. "You have my permission to leave. Just get out of here. Call the Aurors or contact my department at Wizpol. Stay in a hotel or at a friends'. And please, don't tell anyone where I'm going."

For the first time since meeting her, Narcissa looked angry. She drew herself up, looking more like Rose imagined she'd done when she was younger. "I am _not _leaving."

Rose opened her mouth to argue but at that moment, there were footsteps in the hallway beyond the door and with a curse, she darted behind the tapestry.

She listened with bated breath as Nott's voice filtered through the thin cloth separating them.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Have you seen Rose? I think she came by here and there's something I need to talk to her about."

Rose nearly snorted at that. Yeah, she was so sure that's what he wanted to do. _Talk._

"As a matter of fact, I have seen her," Narcissa responded coolly. Rose's heart sank. "She went upstairs. To her private room, I should think."

"Thank you, I'll go check there."

Rose heard his footsteps receding as he left the room, rounding the corner. She let go of the tense breath she'd been holding.

She owed Narcissa, alright.

She heard a faint 'good luck' and then a rustle as Narcissa left the room as well. Heart racing, she turned around and headed up the concealed staircase.

XXXXXXXXX

Rose emerged through a trapdoor. It fell to the ground beside her with a thud as she clambered out ungracefully.

The room was small and covered in a thick layer of dust. There were large objects covered with white cloths and absurdly enough, a piano in one corner of the room. But most importantly, there was no door. The opening in the centre of the floor was the only entrance and exit.

She carefully wedged the wooden trapdoor back in its frame and stomped on it for good measure. She was guessing that by now Scorpius had already left the manor. Not that she'd know, considering that the alarm on the wards was linked to her wand which was lying somewhere three floors below her.

So much for him asking for 'permission'; she was going to beat the crap out of Scorpius when she saw him next.

Tugging at one of the larger sheets, Rose discovered a relatively small bed underneath it. She eyed it dubiously, but it seemed clean. Well, clean_ enough_.

She flopped down on it, put her hands under her chin and wondered what the hell she was going to do.

XXXXX

_**Investigation Journal**_

_**Property of **__**Rose Weasley**_

_**(Issued by Wizpol Investigative Dept.)**_

_Oh, God. I don't know if I should be using this as a diary. Especially since I have to turn it in when I get out of here and stuff. I mean, you know, _if _I get out. Nott's completely flipped. He must be completely bonkers to try and attack me. I mean, I'm not exactly a ninja or anything but if I had my wand, he'd be dead hippogriff meat. And where is Scorpius? What if he's actually evil? Wait, no, I doubt that. He's too __hot__ nice to be evil. I'm sure he's just gone to get the files on The New Order (TNO) or something. Wait- that sounds like….Woah, Theo Nott's initials are TN. That's so freaky. Anyway, why would Scorpius leave to get those files? That makes no sense. It's not as if he can do anything about it right now._

_And WHAT THE HELL IS UNCLE PERCY DOING? If I get out of here, I'm giving him a dungbomb for Christmas. So much for sticking by family in trying times. Here I have half the house running around trying to kill/capture me and he's busy doing….something._

_What is he even doing in his room? And wait, he totally knew Scorp was leaving. That's suspicious. But then I did tell Malfoy to talk to Uncle P. And Uncle P. was all 'Draco M. was helping me tra la la'. So he must have been about to hand over the information to him that night at the party. So….why didn't he? That's odd. _

_And I still haven't got conclusive evidence on Blaise Z. I mean, sure, I found the powder and stuff but I can't prove that he was selling it and not using it himself. Frustrating. _

_Anyway, I should try and get out of the manor. Though without a wand, my chances aren't looking good. Still, I can't sit here forever. I'll probably starve to death, or worse, get discovered by Hokey and then she'll probably kill me herself. That elf has issues._

_Aargh that trapdoor is moving, I'm dead! Oh, no wait. I think it's-_

XXXXXXXX

Rose breathed in relief as a blond head emerged from the opening in the floor.

Scorpius climbed in much more gracefully than she'd managed to and kicked the door back in place.

"Oh, good," he said. "You really are here. I wasn't sure if I heard Grandma right."

Rose stood up, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "_You_," she said venomously.

Scorpius looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes," Rose bit out, "you. I can't believe you left! You said you weren't going to!"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I never said that," he pointed out. "I just said that I shouldn't have expected you to let me leave. But that doesn't matter right now. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rose muttered dismissively. But he didn't seem to believe her or maybe he hadn't heard her because he stalked forward, taking her gently by the shoulders, and examined her closely as if looking for some sign of damage.

He scowled angrily when he saw the gash on her arm. "Bastards," he muttered angrily, pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"It's not that deep." Rose tried to protest and jerk her arm away but he held it in place, cradling it in his palm. Scorpius tapped the wound gently with his wand and the skin sealed itself back together, leaving behind a faint red line.

"That'll go away in a day or two."

"I- thank you," Rose nearly stammered and tried to fight down the heat rising to her cheeks. She cursed herself mentally. He'd done nothing to merit her blushing like some infatuated schoolgirl.

Scorpius looked up, then, meeting her eyes. "You're welcome," he said simply. Rose lost the internal battle and felt herself blush. She could swear there was amusement in his eyes and his lips did seem to be twitching upwards…

Rose muttered darkly under her breath and decided that there were more pressing matters on hand. "Where did you go?" she demanded, withdrawing her arm from his warm grasp.

"Home. I needed to get something."

His voice seemed unnaturally loud and Rose realized abruptly that this was because he was now talking normally whereas before they'd been almost whispering.

Rose watched, bemused, as he pulled a key out of his pocket. It was brass, small and completely ordinary as keys go.

"This," he said dramatically, "is the key to my father's desk. It was taped to the inside of the file he gave me."

Recognition dawned in Rose's eyes. "The desk that wouldn't open. In his study," she considered her words for a moment and a new thought struck her. "You said you didn't know what was in it!"

"I don't. Yet."

Rose frowned. "…but?"

"But I think it may have the rest of the report."

"What do you mean the rest of the report?"

Scorpius moved away, sitting down on the edge of the small bed. "I don't think he gave me the full statement. When I talked to him that night, he implied pretty strongly that what I'd read wasn't the complete extent of his findings. He told me not to do anything about the information I had because he needed to take care of some things before he could hand it in to the Aurors."

Rose's frown grew more pronounced. "What kind of things?"

Scorpius shrugged and held up the key. "Only one way to find out."

XXXXXX

"Are you sure there's even going to be anything in here?"

"Yes. Keep your voice down."

Rose was standing disillusioned behind Scorpius. They'd crossed Blaise in the corridor but he hadn't noticed her outline and had merely nodded at Scorpius before continuing on his way.

She watched impatiently as Scorpius unlocked the door to the study. Finally, after what seemed like ages to her, the locking charm on the door gave and it swung open.

They entered quickly and Rose pushed the door shut, just as the invisibility charm wore off. Scorpius had already reached the desk and was in the process of now unlocking the drawer.

Rose restrained the urge to chant 'hurry up!' at him. She didn't think that would help any. To her relief, the drawer opened easily enough.

The two of them peered into it.

Rose lifted out the first document: It was a will. Beneath that was the original copy of the file Scorpius possessed.

And underneath that was what they'd been looking for.

Scorpius flipped open the file on the leader of the The New Order. On the first page was a headshot of a grinning Theodore Nott. And after that, twenty pages of Nott's activities as a dark wizard supplemented by moving pictures.

Scorpius was grinning triumphantly by the time he reached the last page. He looked up to gauge Rose's reaction.

But she wasn't looking at the file in his hands. She'd found something just as interesting.

She held up her discovery and Scorpius took it, examining it closely.

"Oh," he said finally.

Rose nearly snorted at that. 'Oh' didn't even begin to cover it.

* * *

**A/N: ta-da!**

**Okay, Poll Time: Who da killah? (Just two more chapters after this, so we're almost there!)**

**Unsigned Rev Replies: **

_Punzie the Platypus- Thank you! :D_

_Marianna Stanton- Hehe, well I don't know about that but I appreciate the sentiment. And I'm your favourite author? That is so sweet, thank you :D Well, you'll find out who the killer is soon enough. We are almost at the end. *dun dun dun dun*_

**Alright then Reader, be a good egg and review, won't you? Make my day! (Seriously, my ego needs some stoking. Or, you know, flattening. Whichever.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, nuggets. How you doin'? I am doing terribly myself- just screwed up my first ever university interview. It was so hilariously bad, it wouldn't have been out of place in a Meg Cabot novel.**

**But regardless, your reviews cheered me up in a period of distressing darkness and acute humiliation (which is as fun as it sounds): SaruDM, ronandhermioneismagical, Punzie the Platypus, lunalibera, Missdagane, Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, lilbuddie715, Calmly Chaotic, AMessOfPickles, Marianna Stanton and Futterwaken. Y'all are as brilliant as triceratops. (I love triceratops, just btw. Or is it fyi?)**

**And thank you to all the alerters/favouriters: lunalibera, luc324, Noir Rose and Mehghla.**

**And before we proceed, I would like to proudly state that this chapter does contain trace elements of fluff. It ain't all brutal stabbings and mindgames around here. (Pity.)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

"So we've got two suspects."

"Technically," Rose said. "We've got more than two. But yes, it has to be either one of them."

Scorpius frowned and sat down heavily in the large chair behind the desk.

Rose bit her lip anxiously and stared at him. He didn't look too well, probably due to the stress of the past few days. It was easy to forget that he'd lost his father. And he hadn't been going in to work either because of the house arrest.

He'd always been so collected in front of her that she'd forgotten this was a difficult period for him. She felt awful at not having considered this before. Being focused on your job was one thing, but she'd been downright selfish.

"Scorpius," she began, without the faintest idea of what she wanted to say.

He looked up at her, all traces of tiredness vanishing from his face. "Yeah?"

"I- er- nothing," she said feebly, feeling foolish. "What time is it?" she asked, instead.

He glanced down at his watch. "Getting late. It's almost nine."

Rose was surprised by that. She'd felt as if a long period of time had passed when she'd been hiding in the secret room, but she'd thought that was an illusion created by boredom and restlessness. Evidently, she'd been in there for most of the day.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly. She gasped faintly, embarrassed, but Scorpius cracked a grin, looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

"I think some food is in order."

XXXXXXX

They'd managed to sneak down to the kitchen which was thankfully empty at this time. The food for the evening had already been prepared and served at seven and Hokey had retired to her private room –Rose has been pleasantly shocked to learn that house elves at the manor did indeed have their own quarters- as had the elderly butler who'd had to assume all of Mary Williams' duties.

While Rose looked around apprehensively, feeling incredibly vulnerable without her wand, Scorpius rummaged in the cupboards looking for leftovers.

She went over to stand beside him, feeling useless just waiting around. "Can I help?"

"No, we're good. Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes," Rose answered slowly, wondering what this was leading up to.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much would you say you like chocolate?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

He grinned apologetically, drawing his arms out of the magically refrigerated cupboard. "Because we're having chocolate cake for dinner."

XXXXX

Rose pushed the plate of toast towards Scorpius.

"I can't believe you don't have any groceries at all."

He shrugged, swiping a slice of toast and smearing it thickly with butter. "With all that's been going, there hasn't exactly been time for Hokey to pop down to the stores, I suppose. Besides Lorky usually does the shopping."

At the mention of the late elf, an awkward silence descended upon their table. Rose took the time to look around. They were sitting at an island table near the back of the vast kitchen. They'd opted to stay away from the door in case someone wandered in for a nighttime snack.

A though struck her and she smacked herself for not thinking of it before. "What about Nick and his mother? D'you think Nott remembered to give them food?"

Scorpius didn't look too concerned. "I wouldn't worry about it. I told Hokey to take care of it when I got back."

Rose looked skeptical at this. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she seems a bit…deranged."

Scorpius snorted. "She's not deranged. She's just obsessed with the family name. Trust me, it'll be fine. More cake?"

Rose shook her head and dug into the chocolate cake still on her plate. She took a bite and was surprised to see Scorpius grinning at her when she looked up.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"You've got chocolate on your face."

He leaned forward and swiped the corner of her lip. Rose felt her face flare up like a neon sign.

She mumbled incoherently and turned back to her cake, poking it with a spoon.

And then, to her surprise, Scorpius burst out laughing. She regarded him with shock; he didn't come across as the sort who ever laughed. Smirked and grinned, maybe.

She cracked an uncertain grin, not knowing what else to do and this sent him into fresh gales of laughter. Much to Rose's relief, he calmed down eventually, chuckling as he stood up.

"Well, if you're done, we need to discuss our game plan," he said, grinning at her.

"Game plan?" she echoed, pushing away her empty plate. "Is that the correct term for it?"

"Well, what else would you call it?" He waved his wand and the dishes soared to the sink, cleaning and drying themselves and then flying to the crockery shelves.

Rose shrugged, jumping out of her tall seat. "Point taken."

She followed him across the kitchen and only gasped very faintly when he absentmindedly licked the spot of chocolate off his finger- the chocolate he'd wiped off _her _mouth.

XXXXX

The fourth day, for Rose, began with a knock at the wooden trapdoor. For a disoriented minute, she was confused by her surroundings. Then, taking in the musty smell of the bed and the dim flare of the lamps along the walls, she recalled that she'd spent the night in the secret room.

She sprang out of bed instantly, throwing the covers aside and took only a moment to brush her hair out of her face before opening the trapdoor to let Scorpius in.

"Did it work?" was the first thing she said, breathless.

"Good morning to you, too," he said, ascending the last of the steps, tray in hand. "I got you breakfast."

"Oh. Thank you," Rose paused, momentarily thrown off. She ploughed on ahead, nevertheless. "But did it work?"

"Of course it worked. You can come down anytime now. And," he set the tray down and pulled something out of his pocket, brandishing it cheerfully, "I got your wand."

Rose rushed forward and seized it gratefully. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou-"

Scorpius seemed a bit taken aback by her effusive response and waved a hand good-naturedly. "Don't mention it. It wasn't very hard getting him to give it up."

Rose paused at that, remembering their plan. "Oh, yeah. How'd he take it?"

"Badly. At first, he refused to believe me. I showed him the file and he agreed to our terms pretty quickly after that."

"So, Nick and Ms. Williams are out of the room?"

"Yes."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief at that. She'd been worried that Nott wouldn't agree to release them. Of course, she'd been slightly more worried that he wouldn't agree to let her walk five steps through the manor without some attempt being made upon her life.

She finished her breakfast quickly and they descended from the room, Rose double checking that she had her wand.

She wasn't planning on losing it again.

XXXXXXXX

When Rose walked into the dining room, there was a bit of a furore. Blaise saw her and instantly sprang to his feet, only to be hauled back down by Nott again.

"Remember what I told you," Nott said sharply.

Blaise glared resentfully at him but sat back nevertheless, folding his arms. Pansy and Percy refused to meet her eyes, though the latter was looking more shameful than anything and Narcissa and Astoria smiled at her with varying degrees of warmth.

Rose noted that Nick and the ex-maid were not dining with the others. Completely understandable, of course, but she needed to fix that.

She was aware of Scorpius standing off to her side and was beginning to speak but Astoria beat her to it.

"Ms. Weasley. Good morning. Do be seated."

She smiled icily, but this time Rose knew better. Astoria wasn't taunting her or being unkind. She was just breaking the awkward silence in her own strange way.

"I'm alright, thank you," she said cordially, glad she'd taken a moment to wash up and fix her clothes and hair before entering the dining room. "I need to make an announcement." She turned to face Hokey directly. "Hokey, bring Mr. Kavanagh and his mother here please."

Hokey frowned at her but bowed slightly. "As Miss wishes." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Everyone waited in silence for the elf to return. Percy scooped a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth and chewed loudly.

Hokey entered a few moments later, accompanied by the reluctant Kavanaghs. Nick nodded at Rose and Scorpius as he passed them, moving to stand in a corner of the room.

Rose waited until everyone had settled down again and then began speaking, setting the second part of their plan into motion. "I would like to inform you all that I have discovered who the killer is," she looked around slowly, impressing upon them the weight of her statement. "I have the necessary evidence and shall be turning it in today. I advise you all to return to your rooms for the remainder of the day. I will let you know when you can leave the manor."

There was a stunned silence, broken by an oblivious Pansy. "Oh, thank God! I need a massage and a drink!"

"That will be all. Thank you for your cooperation."

Rose smiled sweetly around at everyone and having registered their individual expressions, she turned around and stalked out of the room.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. And anyway, it's too late to back out now. If he comes, he comes."

Scorpius hesitated, clearly not okay with this part of the plan.

"Are you _sure_, though? I mean, you don't have to do it, I'm pretty sure we can just knock them all out and then go through their memories."

Rose rolled her eyes again. "I can't go through anyone's memories unless they've posed a significant threat to me. Seriously, Scorp, I'll be fine."

He didn't look as if he believed her but relented. "Fine, but I'm going to stay nearby. I don't like this- it's risky. We should have come up with something better-"

"-Yeah, if we had more _time._ Scorp, after telling Nott about those files, do you really think he's just going to sit around and wait for me to have him arrested? If he's the killer, he's going to confront me. Even if he isn't, if it's someone else, odds are they're going to come here as well."

Scorpius rubbed his jaw tiredly. "We'll see. If this doesn't work, we're screwed."

"Trust me, it'll work." Rose sounded a lot more confident than she felt. In fact, she was eighty percent sure that this wasn't going to work. They'd been operating on the assumption that once she'd announced that she'd figured out who the murderer was, the real killer would come forward and try to stop her from contacting Wizpol.

And the most likely place for her to contact them from was her room. So she was going to wait for whoever it was to show up and get a confession from them. Once she had that…

But then, if it didn't work, if nobody came forward or if something went wrong and she was overpowered…the consequences wouldn't be good.

In short, they had a lot riding on this.

She turned back to Scorpius, smiling reassuringly. "You should go now, before he shows up."

He sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

To her surprise, he strode forward, towards her instead of the door. He caught her face in his hands and leaned forward till their lips touched. It lasted only a few moments, but by the time he pulled away, Rose was completely red and staring at him wide-eyed.

"What- what-" she spluttered, trying to process the unexpected kiss. "What _was _that?"

Scorpius grinned at her cockily, looking unfazed. "Good luck kiss. You'll need it, Weasley."

Before she could respond, he'd left, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Rose stared in the direction he'd gone, stunned.

She touched her lips briefly and shook off the urge to follow him out the door.

She had work to do, she reminded herself.

XXXXXXX

For one tense hour, Rose waited.

She had nearly given up hope and was ready to admit that their plan had failed when there was a knock at the door.

She steeled her nerves, sliding her wand up her sleeve for easy access. "Come in," she called, trying to mask her apprehension.

The door opened slowly and Rose's heart thudded as she strained to take a look at the visitor.

She'd been right; it was a man.

But it wasn't who she'd expected.

"What are you doing here?" she asked levelly, hoping he would have an excuse.

He didn't answer and Rose carefully drew her wand, keeping her hands out of sight. She didn't want to hurt him.

She tried again. "Uncle Percy, what are you doing here?"

Percy continued to stare blankly, hand still resting on the doorknob. She tensed as she saw a wand in his other hand.

Rose raised her wand uncertainly. Percy was definitely not here for a chat. Family or not, she had to do her job.

"Percy," she said warningly, deciding to drop the 'uncle', "I will give you till ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here. If you refuse to answer, I will have to stun you. Do you understand?"

To her surprise, he actually answered. "I'm here to stop you."

"Stop me from doing what?"

Rose licked her lips, suddenly wishing she could have a drink of water. She had definitely not seen this coming.

"I have to stop you from calling backup."

"Why?"

He didn't bother answering. Instead, he swiped his wand downwards.

Rose ducked and the silver hex flew over her head, crashing into the painting behind her. Rose watched, momentarily horrified, as the portrait burned bright green and crumbled to dust.

"Stupefy!"

Her spell missed Percy by an inch and sailed out the open door. Before she could shoot again, Percy had raced forward and launched himself at her, knocking her to the ground.

His hands wrapped around her throat. Rose had only a moment to take in the cracked glasses and the glassy eyes before her grip on her wand steadied.

Percy slumped unconscious over her as she stunned him.

She was just tossing him aside when she heard footsteps and Scorpius ran into the room, slightly breathless.

He swore and rushed forward to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding out a hand and hauling her to her feet.

Rose laughed mirthlessly, out of breath. "Oh, yeah."

They looked down at the immobile body on the floor.

Scorpius shook his head, looking completely nonplussed. "I can't believe it was him."

"It wasn't," Rose said grimly, bending down and flipping Percy over. "He was Imperiused."

"How do you-"

"I saw his eyes. Completely out of it. Help me with him, will you?"

Together, they dragged Percy to the nearest chair and propped him up on it. His head lolled to the side and he slid down a few inches.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked slightly nervously as Rose drew her wand and moved to stand in front of Percy.

Rose nearly grinned. "Well, now that he's gone and attacked me, I can read his mind."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant!"

Rose turned to look at him, finding his childish enthusiasm slightly disturbing. "Brilliant?" she echoed.

"Yes, brilliant." Scorpius grinned shamelessly. "Legilimency is the coolest skill ever."

Rose settled for giving him an exasperated glare. Shaking her head, she turned back to Percy.

Deep breath. Clear mind. "_Legilimens."_

The memories rose at once, rushing into her mind. _Percy was five and scowling as Molly Weasley gave his brother Charlie a bigger slice of pie….he was standing in the great hall, ushering first years up to the common room and he felt so proud. Everybody had to obey him now…..Percy couldn't understand why Ron wouldn't listen to him. That Harry Potter was a horrible influence and would cause Ronald to get thrown into Azkaban. Still, they'd all be sorry then…..His father was being irrational. There was no way Percy was going to forgive him….Percy sent a curse at Pius Thicknesse, reveling as it hit him dead on…_

Rose skipped through these memories, uncomfortable at the prospect of violating someone's mind so thoroughly. She didn't need to see all this and she gave the memories a gentle prod. They slipped by quicker and slowed to a trickle as they reached the present.

_He was standing in his room at the manor, pouring himself whisky out of a decanter. He felt wretched. He'd come here as an officer, his first assignment in the field and he couldn't even protect his own niece…the door opened. Percy was surprised. "What are you doing here?"….there was no reply….but everything was perfect. Percy hadn't felt so free for such a long time…..he had to kill Rose Weasley…._

Rose resurfaced, stumbling back as she tore herself free of Percy's mind. Scorpius steadied her, giving her a moment to calm down.

He didn't have to ask. Rose turned around, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I know who it is," she whispered. "I know who killed your father."

* * *

**A/N: Le fin. **

**(For today i.e. Don't get your knickers in a twist)**

**Also, I realize that this is another cliffie and that you may currently be feeling rather uncharitable as regards me and my current state of being. To this I say: Braaaack! One more chapter to go and then all your questions will be answered. It's the virtue of patience. **

**The Traditional Poll: Who is the killer? (And this is the last time you can answer, so place your bets!) **

**But other than that, I bid you adieu. I shall be appropriately sad after the next update but right now I'm going to go hide from your pitchforks.**

_Anonymous Rev Reply: Marianna Stanton- Please don't rip your hair out, it will be such a waste. And it'll be so Black Swan as well. That movie scares me. Hehhe, are you feeling intoxicated or just murderous? Aw, thanks. You fulfill my weekly quota of ego requirements with your wonderful praise. I shall update soon! Thanks for revving as always!_

_Punzie the Platypus- Hehe, thanks! I'm so glad everybody is still confused. (Or are you? Maybe you've figured it out by now. Hmm.) Anyway, thanks for revving!_

**See you next time, folks! **

**P.S.- HOKEY IS A GIRL! I've been meaning to tell you this for five chapters or thereabouts. I keep forgetting... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter! Are you excited? Sad? Relieved? Doesn't matter, because the Big Reveal is here! (And I ain't talkin' about the inappropriate kind either.) **

**This chapter took me ages and ages to write. It was kind of a pain in the derriere. But that's only because I am terrible at tying up all the loose ends. Having said that, if something is still unclear after you finish reading, then please do ask me and I will answer all your questions, regardless of how inane/sensible they may be. (Just don't ask me what it is that dogs say to each other because I don't know. I must find the answer to this question asap.)**

**Well, I suppose we should carry on. **

**Onwards! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

While they waited for Percy to come around, Scorpius filled Rose in on what he and Percy had tad talked about just before he'd left the manor.

"My father was supposed to hand over the files on Nott and the Order to your uncle that night," he said from where he was seated at the end of Rose's bed.

"But he didn't." This struck Rose as extremely odd. Draco had gone to the trouble of calling a ministry member to his home – undercover, no less- and then at the last possible moment backed out. And then he'd gotten murdered. Thinking back to when she'd first confronted her uncle, Percy had said just that- that he'd agreed to help the ministry and then called the whole deal off.

"No," Scorpius agreed. "And he didn't tell him about Nott's involvement either. I'm guessing he didn't particularly want to turn in one of his oldest friends."

"Right. And he didn't give you the file on Nott either. Looks like he was trying to protect him. But why? If he collected that information, he'd have done it knowing that he was going to turn in those files."

Scorpius shrugged. "Does it really matter? I think we should focus on bringing down that bastard-"

He broke off as Percy groaned and stirred in his chair. "Mum?" he said groggily, peering up at Rose.

She handed him his spectacles and he put them on, blinking as the world came into focus. He looked from her to Scorpius, bemused. And then the colour drained from his face. "Blimey," he whispered. "Did I really-?"

"Afraid so," Rose confirmed grimly.

"Wait, Rose, I remember who it was-"

Rose interrupted Percy gently. "I know. I read your mind."

Percy spluttered indignantly but Rose ignored him, continuing to talk. "I need you to go to Wizpol HQ. Request backup. Tell them that we've figured out who the killer is and need a team here as soon as possible. Oh, and Percy?" she held out a hand towards Scorpius and he leaned backwards, snatched two files off her bed and handed them to her. Rose held these out to Percy. "Take these with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose didn't really have a plan. But she figured she ought to just go ahead and do it. She had the evidence and Percy would be back with reinforcements any minute. There was no way she was losing this.

She'd already prepared herself to confront him but the sight of him still made her blood boil. He was sitting, completely relaxed, with the others. A fire was burning in the grate though it wasn't cold enough to warrant it and Hokey seemed to have served everyone tea while Rose had been upstairs getting attacked by her uncle.

She approached him casually, even going so far as to smile. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

He smiled back up at her, unsuspecting. "Sure." He set his mug on the center table and followed her to the adjoining room. "What's up? Come to take me up on that offer after all?"

Rose pasted a fake smile to her face. "No, Nicholas, I'm not going to go on a date with you."

He looked saddened by this. "Pity. We would have been good together."

"I highly doubt it. Murderers aren't really my type."

He'd been smirking at her but at this his grin froze in place, making him look slightly manic. "What do you mean?" he asked. He was trying to sound casual, but his tone betrayed him. It was absolutely frigid.

Rose took a step closer, gaze unflinching. "You know what I mean. Why'd you do it, Nick? Why'd you kill your father?"

His face twisted at this as if she'd slapped him. "He is not my father. Father's don't abandon their children. Father's don't tell their children they're too damn worthless to even work minimum wage."

"But he didn't cut you off completely, did he? You knew about his will, didn't you, Nick?"

Rose took another step forward but Nick didn't move. She was smaller than him, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She had him.

"You have no proof," he snarled. "Your baseless conspiracy theories aren't going to hold up in court."

"No," Rose said, unfazed. "But you made a mistake Nick. You used my wand to kill Lorky. One _priori incantatem _is all it's going to take to prove that. And what about your memories? You can't get rid those of those. Potions and legilimency are just the least painful ways of getting you to confess."

"That's illegal," he hissed. "You can't use those on civilians- you-"

Rose cut him off. "You've got motive, means _and _opportunity," her voice was hard. "In the eyes of the jury, you've broken the law. Those rules don't apply to you anymore."

For a moment, he remained silent, glaring hatefully at her. His back was almost against the wall now.

He spoke abruptly, changing tactic. "Let this go," he said, "and I'll give you half. You read the will. You know how much money he's left me. You let me walk out of here and I will give you half."

Rose outright laughed at that. "You think you can bribe _me_? Really, Nick?"

"Fine. What do you want then? Name it and I'll-"

"All I want to know is why you did it."

He was breathing heavily now. Rose had a feeling that he was nearing breaking point.

She continued to stare at him expectantly. "Tell me."

She already knew of course. She'd suspected him the minute she'd found Draco's will in his study. He'd left Nicholas and Mary Williams a total of five million galleons. And from her report, she remembered that Mary had nicked stuff from the manor before. The Kavanaghs didn't have much money. Five million was a sum anybody would kill for.

But Nick didn't tell her any of this. Instead, he grabbed her wrist, but not tightly. "Please," he said, "I don't want to have to hurt you. But I will if you don't let me go."

"You should have known this would happen," Rose said mercilessly. "But confess right now and I will try to get your sentence reduced. Your mother may not even have to go Azkaban. A place like that isn't kind to muggles, Nick."

He'd lost what little colour had remained in his cheeks. "Leave her out of this. She didn't do anything."

Rose willed herself to remain patient. She needed Nick to confess- once he did, once he admitted that he had killed Draco or even Lorky, she could turn him in. But as of now, the evidence she had was all circumstantial and wouldn't hold up in court. Not that Nick knew this. She needed to keep it that way.

"She was an accessory to murder. That could get her up to five years in prison. But prove to me that she didn't have any part in it, and she goes free."

Rose felt wretched using his mother against him like this but there was no other way. She couldn't allow her emotions to cloud her judgment. Nick's grip on her tightened suddenly- tightened enough that Rose knew there would be bruises on her wrist later.

"You're evil," he spat at her. "You think I'm the bad guy because I killed a bastard like Malfoy- but you're manipulating me. You're putting my mother's life at risk for no reason. You don't know what it's like, Rose," Nick's voice shook with suppressed anger. "You don't know what it's like to be hungry every single damn day of your life. To live in poverty because your dad couldn't bother sticking around to support you. And then finding out that the whole time you were suffering, _he _was living in a fucking mansion with his perfect son and his trophy wife."

Rose stared at him, eyes wide. He was twisting her wrist painfully but she barely felt it. All she could think about was that she felt _bad _for Nick. He'd confessed, he was a murderer and he was going to prison- there was no doubt about that- but she couldn't help thinking about what he'd just told her and somehow understanding why he'd done what he had.

But that was no excuse to kill someone. Draco had taken in both him and his mother. He'd included them in his will, given them a place to stay. He'd neglected Nick out of ignorance, not spite.

She couldn't find words to respond with. "Let go of me," she said instead, finally noticing how painful his grip was. She fumbled for her wand with her left hand but it was an awkward angle and he noticed. With a snarl, Nick pushed her backwards, knocking her into a table. Her knees buckled at the impact and she fell, throwing out her hands to steady herself.

Rose was almost surprised- she hadn't been expecting him to lash out but she'd been prepared for it anyway. Her wand shot into her hand from where it had been stashed in her sleeve.

"Stupe-"

He waved his wand before she could even raise hers fully and black ropes shot out, binding her wrists together. Her wand clattered to the ground. Rose bit back a scream as she felt the ropes burning her skin wherever they touched it.

"Don't make this worse for yourself," she grated out harshly, fighting off the pain. "The aurors will be here before you can even cross the wards. It's over, Nick. Hurting me isn't going to help you."

"No," he said evenly, stalking forwards and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "But it'll make for good memories when I'm in prison. You shouldn't have messed with me, Weasley. I really did like you."

He raised his wand to her throat. Rose extended her bound hands and before he could react, swept the backs of his knees. He tripped, hitting his knees painfully on her shoulders and landing on top of her. Rose screamed as the cursed ropes dug into her wounds.

She could feel his wand at her throat again. Rose closed her eyes instinctively, a silent tear of pain sliding down one cheek. She was about to die. She- and then mercifully, unbelievably, Nick flew off her of his own accord, crashing into a wall.

Her eyes flew open, taking in his unconscious form, slumped in an awkward position. And then she shifted her gaze to Scorpius' face, looming over her. He looked downright frantic, moving to help her to sit up.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I should have come sooner- had to let in the aurors- are you okay?" he demanded, looking even more distressed than Rose. "Oh Merlin, your wrists. That bastard! I'll ki-"

Rose cut him off. Her wrists were free now, but bleeding. "I'm fine. I- thank you."

He paused, eyes trained on hers. "You're welcome," he said. "Now, about your wrists-"

"That can wait."

She rose to her feet, ignoring the pain lancing through her back and moved to where Nick was laying. Rose rolled him onto his front, pulling his arms behind his back and clapped on the enchanted cuffs she'd had ready in her pocket.

He stirred under her and groaned, moving his head to the side.

"Nicholas Kavanagh," she said wearily. "You're under arrest for the murder of Draco Malfoy."

XXXXXXX

Rose stifled a groan as she watched the aurors cart away Nick. He was glaring at the ground, ignoring the jeers of the portraits lining the walls and the hostile gazes of everyone else. Mary Williams was escorted away as well, a second pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

Her own wrists still felt raw, though the healed skin was now an irritated pink rather than the mess it had been earlier. She saw Nott glaring heatedly at Nick as the latter passed him. She thought she heard him let out a few crude insults. Rose glanced at Percy questioningly and he nodded.

Percy carefully made a very conspicuous gesture and the aurors immediately sprang into action and seized Nott by the arms, wrestling a pair of cuffs onto his hands.

"What are you doing?" he yelled furiously. "I'm not your guy- you already got that bastard Kavanagh- what-"

Nick who'd just reached the door, turned slightly to watch the ensuing drama and laughed.

This only served to further enrage Nott. "I'm going to sue you for this," he spat, looking directly at Rose. "What have you told them? You promised you wouldn't turn me in." He turned to Scorpius, his tone accusing.

"He didn't turn you in," Rose interrupted Nott. She glanced at Percy and decided not to blow his cover. "I did. What did you expect, Nott? You've been trying to reform the Death Eaters-"

He laughed at that, struggling in his captors' grip. "Death Eaters? I'm not interested in world domination or Voldemort, Weasley. Your father," he was addressing Scorpius again, "promised me he wouldn't turn me in if I disbanded the Order. I agreed."

A thought struck Rose. "Wait. When did you talk to him about this? Was it the night he died?"

"Yes," Nott replied sourly. "During the party. I knew about his relation to Kavangh and I figured he was a muggle sympathizer. Thought he may be working against me." He laughed bitterly. "Turns out I was right."

It finally made sense- Nott had convinced Draco not to turn him in and Draco had told Percy that he couldn't help him. But of course, by that time Percy had already arrived at the manor.

The two wizards holding Nott in place appeared to have become bored by the proceedings and they jerked him towards the door. "Wait-" he protested hurriedly. "There is no Order anymore- you can't arrest me, I'm-"

The wizard to his left spoke up. "We'll let the Wizengamot decide that. Move."

He jerked him towards the door and this time, led him out, right on the heels of Nick and Mary. Percy followed, practically running after them. He waved a hasty goodbye.

Rose nearly sighed in relief as the door finally closed behind the aurors and prisoners. It was over- Case closed. She'd give her testimony and then she'd be done. And hopefully, there wouldn't be too many murders for the next five years at least- she'd really rather go back to busting drug dealers.

Speaking of…she looked over to Blaise. He was white as a sheet and looking even more relieved than Rose. Clearly, he'd been expecting to get busted as well.

"You can leave," she said abruptly. Everyone aside from her jumped in surprise. "I've taken down the wards. You can all leave whenever you're ready."

"Great," Blaise said happily, his relief growing exponentially. "Bye." He apparated away with a crack before anyone else had even moved.

Rose almost rolled her eyes.

To her surprise, Pansy didn't leave right away. She walked over to Rose and looked at her solemnly. "You're not that bad, Weasley," she said after a moment of intense scrutiny. She shook Rose's hand. "Maybe we'll meet again."

And having said that, she apparated away as well.

Rose's astonishment only grew when Narcissa engulfed her in a hug, followed by Astoria.

"Thank you, Rose," Narcissa smiled at her. "I appreciate everything you've done for my family. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." She glanced knowingly between Rose and Scorpius who'd been loitering nearby.

He walked over to join them even as Astoria turned to Rose. "Yes," she said. "Thank you." She smiled slightly and it was almost warm. "Let's go, Narcissa."

The two women left hurriedly and Rose turned to the only person in the room yet to say their piece.

"Thank you," she said again. "For everything. Especially for the thing with Nick. That was….an experience."

He smiled and she responded in kind. "It was terrifying, actually. I didn't think it would be him. I mean, after you found the will in my father's study, I was suspicious but…"

He trailed off and Rose nodded. Nick had always come across as slightly odd to her, but not…

She turned back to Scorpius, narrowing her eyes. "What was that earlier, by the way?" she demanded suddenly.

"What was what?"

She narrowed her eyes further and he grinned. "I told you. It was a good-luck kiss."

It was Rose's turn to smirk. "You call that a kiss?"

Rose had only one gleeful moment to gloat over his surprise before she closed the gap between them, tugging him down. He didn't exactly offer much resistance as Rose showed him exactly what _she_ considered a proper kiss.

She hadn't intended it to be very intense- but before she knew it, it had become just that. She locked her arms around his neck and he pulled her up, her back hitting the wall. Rose was barely aware of her legs winding around his waist- all she could think about was the way his hands were in his hair and his lips were-

"Master, Hokey is-"

The elf broke off with a horrified squeak as Rose and Scorpius leapt apart, almost falling over from the sudden detangling.

Rose fought the urge to laugh as she saw Hokey with her hands over her eyes and mouth agape. "I- I is sorry, Master. Hokey will be going now."

She practically fled from the room, hands now tugging on her ears and muttering something about murderers and punishments.

"Damn elf," Scorpius muttered, looking torn between amused and murderous.

He turned back to Rose and her heart leapt when he smiled. "So, where were we?"

All she did was grin and answer him.

* * *

**A/N: It's OVERRRR! *sob* I have now officially finished my second proper fic on this site. I'm becoming such a pro at this.**

**So, how many of you saw that coming? I know most of you thought it would be Theo- well, that's who i'd originally intended it to be but the facts didn't add up so I revised it before I started writing the story. He _did _still get arrested though, so you weren't exactly wrong either. And for those of you who picked Nick, congratulations! You are total geniuses. xD (And I know only a few people got it right!)  
**

**Don't worry about Blaise, he won't get away with his drug dealing- Rose will get him eventually. (Subplotz!) **

**Also, in my head, the new Azkaban doesn't have dementors for all prisoners- only for executions/death row. So, Nick is probably not going to die- unless you want him to, in which case, hey it's in your hands from here on. And his mother probably won't get charged with anything at all so don't worry about her. **

**There will be no epilogue but I may one day decide to continue writing humour stories- so this is probably the last of my 'crime' phase. Everyone who has read this story and given me their support- whether through reviews, PM's or by favouriting this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH. At some points, I'd thought I wouldn't be able to finish but you all are so amazing that I couldn't do that to you. **

**So, thank you to all those who've stuck with this story from start to end: Missdagane, lilbuddie715, SaruDM, aalizwell, Marianna Stanton, AMessOfPickles, TheCheeryCherry, Calmly Chaotic, Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, whathappenedtotruelove, Punzie the Platypus, random-ju-user, Futterwaken, ronandhermioneismagical, lunalibera, jaime-lannisters, Kittyhawk58, xiLynnx, slytheringirl123, Gabrielav, Carolle Royale, Lizzy0308, SuperShenni, Bookwormlovesharrypotter, English Girl 2309, greenphantomme and stargazer313.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. FO' REALZ.**

**So, thank you and see you next time! **

**Notes:**

**1) Unsigned review replies for this chapter will be up on my profile within a day or two at the latest.**

**2) If you're curious/concerned about the fate of certain characters, you can ask me what happens to them since I've got that planned out as well. **

**Goodbye :) **


End file.
